Our Little Blessing
by C0RNP0PS B0i
Summary: What happens when Zac falls in love? What happens when she's a teen mom? Will Zac be able handle playing dad or all the drama that comes with this girl. NOT a Zanessa it's ZacOC.
1. 13 and under

Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story except Angela, Carly and Trisha. (Takes place in California)

"I know Vanessa is hot and everything but lately me and her have been friends with benefits, you know what I mean?" Zac said trying to explain to Corbin why he was planning on breaking up with Vanessa.

They were on there way to see the winner of the Danimals contest in Corbin's car.

"Ya I get what you're sayin, so when are you gonna break up with her?"

"I don't know man. I mean we have been together for almost a year, and to top it all off we still have high school musical 3 to do together" Zac said putting his head in his hands.

The car pulled up to a concert hall.

"Cheer up man, maybe there will be some cute girls here" Corbin said patting Zac on the back.

"You know the kids who do these things are girls under the age of 13"

Corbin laughed nodding.

Once they got to the right room a guy about 5'7" with brown hair and brown eyes who looked to be about 18 walked up to them.

"Hey guys, my names Josh, the winner should be out here soon, her names Carly Elias"

The doors opened and a Mexican girl around the age 18 walked out. She was about 5'5" and had black/brown hair that fell right below her shoulders. She was wearing a form fitting sleeveless dress that went right above her knees and had red pumps on.

"Oh ya Zac, 13 and under" Corbin whispered. But Zac wasn't paying attention; he was looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Ok, well I've got a plane to catch, I'll talk to you later" Josh kissed the girl on the cheek and left.

Zac's face fell.

"Hi Carly, I'm Corbin"

The girl laughed

"I'm not Carly, I'm Angela, this is Carly."

A girl shy little brown hair blue eyed girl who looked to be about 3 came out behind Angela 's legs.

Zac quickly put on a smile and bent dwn.

"Hi Carly, I'm Zac. You're way prettier then I imagined" He said shaking the young girls hand. Carly giggled.

"And I'm Corbin"

"I like your hair" Carly said laughing. This made everyone laugh.

"Carly, why don't you tell all your friends that Zac and Corbin are here, we'll be in there in about 10 minutes, ok?"Angela said smiling.

"Ok" Carly turned around and ran in.

"Thank you guys so much. She's really shy when she first meets somebody, but she really loves high school musical."

"Oh no problem, we love kids" Zac said smiling.

"So is Carly your sister?" Corbin asked.

"Um, no, actually she's my daughter"


	2. I think he likes you

"Oh, um, well she's beautiful, you and Josh must be happy" Corbin said awkwardly. Zac just stood there shocked.

"Josh! Oh My Gosh! No he's my best friend, or I guess you could call him my brother."

Zac looked a little more relieved.

"Angela! Carly's getting restless!" Someone yelled from inside the room.

"And that would be my other best friend Trisha. So I guess everyone's ready to meet you guys."

Angela opened the doors and all the little girls screamed.

"Hey everyone! So is everybody ready to see High School Musical 2!" Corbin yelled.

All the girls screamed even louder.

"Where's my girl Carly?!" Zac yelled looking around.

Carly came up shyly.

"Hey Carly! Me and Corbin have a surprise for you. Since you won the contest you get to come watch us shoot High School Musical 3 for a day."

Carly squealed and jumped up and down.

"Mommy did you hear that!" She jumped up into Angela's arms.

"Ya I did! Say thank you to Zac and Corbin"

Carly got down from her moms arms.

"Thank you Corbin, thank you Zac" She said then gave each of them a hug, well she hugged their legs since she was so short.

Once everyone settled down a little bit they started the movie. All the kids sat on the floor and the older ones sat in chairs in the back.

"That was really nice of you guys to do this for Carly" Angela said talking to Zac while Corbin talked to Trisha.

"Oh know problem. Carly seems really sweet. Trust me if some brat kid won we would not of done that for them."

Angela laughed.

"So do you have any siblings?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Ya I have a younger brother. We are really close. What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"No but Josh and Trisha are like my brother and sister. I've known them my whole life. Trisha was like my older sister and josh took the big brother role. He even hassled my dates."

They laughed.

"I feel bad for those guys. What about now? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, it's just me and Carly" Angela said looking down at her hands. "What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well I'm dating Vanessa but I think that will be ending soon."

"So the rumors were true. Zanessa, the perfect couple. What happened?" Angela said joking around.

Zac laughed.

"Ya that's what it seemed like, but lately I've been thinking that maybe we would be better off as just friends."

"I know what you mean. Me and Josh tried dating for a little while but it was just weird."

"Well at least you guys figured it out soon. Me and Vanessa have been dating for almost a year so it's kinda hard breaking up with her, and we still have High School Musical 3 to do. I just don't want things to be awkward between us."

"It will be awkward at first but then maybe after time you guys will be back to normal."

"I hope you're right. So do you play any sports?" Zac said trying to change the subject. He didn't really want to think about Vanessa right now.

"Ya, I play volleyball and dance. What about you? Were you a big basketball star like you are in High School Musical?"

"Ha Ha, No! I can make shots and everything but when it comes to actually playing in a game I can't play to save my life. I was more of a homework kinda guy." Zac said shaking is head.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"Trust me it was. One time I was playing in a game for my school team and we where in double over time and I made the winning basket."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Angela asked confused.

"Ya, but I made the basket for the other team."

Angela started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok, maybe it was that bad." She said trying to stop laughing.

"Aw come on don't rub it in my face, that shot scarred me for life" Zac said trying not to laugh himself.

Angela just kept laughing.

They kept talking for what seemed like minutes but must have been hours because suddenly the lights came on and the credits ended.

Carly came over and jumped on her moms lap.

"Did you like the movie mama?"

"Oh I loved the movie" Angela said looking at Zac.

Zac smiled looking back at her. Then he realized that they had been looking at each other for awhile. Carly just sat there confused.

"So Carly, are you excited about meeting the rest of the High School Musical cast?"Zac asked

"Ya. I like Ashley Tisdale she's pretty. I want to be a singer just like her" She said excitedly.

Just when Zac was going to answer Carly his and Corbin's bodyguards came up telling them it was time to go.

"Ok, well I'll call you when we get the details about Carly coming to the set. We won't start shooting for like another 8 or 9 months but if you give me your number maybe we could have her meet Ashley sooner."

Carly's smile grew 10 times bigger.

"Ok, as long as it doesn't end up on the internet or something."

Zac laughed.

"It won't, I promise."

They gave each others their phones and exchanged numbers.

"I will see you later Carly" Zac kissed her on the cheek.

Carly giggled.

While Corbin said goodbye Zac and Angela said goodbye.

"I'll talk to you later" (Angela smiled at this) "and see what we can do about Carly meeting Ashley."

Angela's face dropped a little at this.

"Oh right, Carly will like that."

"And maybe I'll call you just to talk to you" Zac said smiling.

"That would be ok"

They just smiled at each other.

"Ahm" Corbin coughed a little trying to get their attention.

"Oh, um, well thank you guys so much you have know idea how happy you have made Carly.

"It's all in a days work" Corbin said laughing.

The 2 bodyguards came up again.

"Come on you guys we should really get going."

"Bye Angela." Corbin shook her hand then went to shake Trisha's hand.

"Bye Corbin."

"Bye Angela." Zac shook her hand a little longer.

"Bye Zac" Angela smiled.

Zac said bye to Trisha then they left.

"Mommy! Mommy! I think Zac likes you" Carly giggled.

"No he doesn't he has a girlfriend"

"No I think Carly's right. Besides from what Corbin told me that will be ending very soon." Trisha said nudging Angela.

Angela just shook her head in amusement.

In Corbin's car

"Or maybe I'll call you just to talk" Corbin said mimicking Zac.

"Shut up Corbin or I swear I'll punch you."

Corbin just laughed.

"But dude, you do know that she has a daughter."

"Uh, duh."

"Well if you guys do date then you will have to play daddy, and I mean whose Carly's dad anyways? And if you think about it Angela was only like 15 when she had her. And-"

"Corbin please BE QUIET! Trust me I have thought about all those things and I don't want to talk about them right now" Zac said rubbing his temples.

"Ok, but I'm just sayin" Corbin said smirking

That night Angela and Zac went to sleep thinking about each other with smiles on their faces.


	3. Daycare and Crackers

2 days later. Monday morning.

It was 7:00 am and Angela was getting Carly ready for daycare when Trisha came over.

"Hey Trisha, hold on Carly's bus is here."

Angela picked Carly up and put her on the daycare bus after she said bye to Trisha.

"Be good and I'll pick you up around 3:30 like usual, ok?"

"Ok mommy, I love you"

"I love you too" Angela gave her a quick kiss and then walked back inside. She sat next to Trisha on the couch.

"Ok Angela, now tell me everything that happened with you and Zac."

"Oh it was nothing. We just talked."

"Come on! I saw the way you guys looked at each other." Trisha said smiling widely

"Ok, yeah I like him but he's not gonna like me."

"What do you mean? He couldn't stop looking at you all night and he asked you for your number."

"He might like me now but as soon as a guy finds out I have a daughter they either back out of the relationship fast or they think they can handle it and then find out that dating a teenage mom isn't all that easy."

"Angela you can't just not date because you're scared. The right guy will come along."

The next day around 10:00 am Angela was taking a nap when the phone rang.

""Hello" Angela answered yawning.

"You're still in bed at this hour?"

Angela froze when she recognized the voice. It was Zac.

"Ya well 3 year olds can really wear you out"

"My brother wears me out and he's 15."

"I think I win."

Zac laughed.

"So what's up?" Angela asked trying to sound casual.

"Well Ashley said she would be happy to meet Carly and that she would let me know when a good time was for her."

"That's great! Carly will be so excited."

"'I'm glad I could do it. Carly is a really sweet girl."

"Thank you so much Zac" Angela said very sincerely.

"You're welcome. I wanted to talk to you about something else also."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if maybe you would like to have lunch with me today around 12:00"

"Ya, that would cool."

"Great. I'll pick you up then."

"Ok, let me give you my address." Angela quickly told him it.

"I'll see you soon"

"Bye Angela"

Once Angela hung up she quickly ran to the shower and got in.

It was 11:50 and Angela was sitting on the couch nervously.

She was wearing dark blue faded hip huger jeans, a tight white v-neck t-shirt with a light blue tank top underneath, white flip flops and dark brown sunglasses ( The big kind, like bug sunglasses). Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a little bit of makeup.

The doorbell rang making Angela jump a little. She answered it and saw Zac standing there.

"Hey Angela you look great."

"Thanks, you too. Let me get my purse then we can go."

At lunch

Zac and Angela had just finished there lunch and were sitting down talking.

"Come on you have to love being Americas new heartthrob"

"Don't get me wrong it's kinda cool but not when you just want to hang out with your friends and you have girls screaming after you."

"Yeah I understand that. So when you were little did you have girls falling at your feet."

"Oh ya, I had all he girls at daycare giving me their crackers."

Angela laughed but then suddenly stood up.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! What time is it!"

Zac looked shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Um, it's 4:10 why?"

"I was suppose to pick Carly up at her daycare by 3:30. I didn't realize we were here for so long."

"No, its ok. Lets go."

He quickly paid for lunch then got into his car with Angela.

"I'm so sorry Zac. Thank you so much for being so understanding." She said with her head in her hands.

"It's ok really. We're not that far from there."

They pulled up to the daycare and Angela got out and went into the building.

"I'm here to pick up Carly Elias, sorry I'm late."

The lady went into a room and came out with Carly by her side.

"Mommy!"

Carly ran over to her mom and jumped in her arms.

"Hi baby girl. How was your day?"

"Good but moma you're late."

"I know I'm sorry"

Angela kissed her forehead and put her down.

Carly turned around and saw Zac standing there.

"Zac!" She ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey Carly. Guess who you're meeting soon. Ashley Tisdale!"

Carly hugged his legs even tighter. When she finally let go a bunch of little girls ran up to Zac and surrounded him.

He signed autographs while Angela held Carly laughing.

Once he got out of the mob they all got into his car.

"Well that was fun" Zac said laughing.

Angela laughed. They all talked the rest of the way to Angela's house.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit?" Angela asked Zac once they got to her house.

"Yeah sure" Zac said smiling.

Angela took some of Carly's toys out and put her in the play room.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a the girls in daycare giving you their crackers." Angela said once she sat down on the couch next to Zac.

He laughed.

"I told you I have a way with girls."

They talked for a little longer until Zac had to go a radio interview.

"I really had a good time with you Zac."

"Me too. I think we should hangout again sometime"

"I would like that…. a lot" Angela smiled blushing.

"I'll call you later. Bye." Zac kissed her on the cheek then left.

"Bye." Angela whispered.

She took a deep breath.

"Maybe this will work." She said to herself.


	4. ok

Note: Sorry I haven't been updating school just started and it's been really crazy. I promise the story will get better I have great ideas so bare with me.

Saturday afternoon-

2 weeks went by and Zac and Angela had hung out or talked almost every day. Even Carly went to the movies with them.

Angela was reading a magazine when the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Zac standing there awkwardly.

"Hey Zac. What are you dong here?" Angela smiled. She was really happy to see him.

"Hey Angela. I called you but you didn't answer so I came over. I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No, Come on in. I just need to get Calry to take a nap. And that might be hard."

Zac walked in and sat on the couch.

"Zac! Do you wanna play tea party with me?" Carly asked when she saw him sitting there.

"Carly, why don't you go in your room. It's time for your nap anyways." Angela told the little girl.

"I don't want to. I'm not tired."

"Hey Carly, you wanna know what happens every time you take a nap?" Zac asked her.

Carly shook her head no.

"A fairy comes and she makes all your dreams come true."

"How do you know" Carly asked suspiciously.

"How do you think I became an actor."

Carly quickly ran to her room and closed the door.

Angela laughed.

"Thanks Zac. I think that's the first time she's taken a nap without complaining."

"No problem. That's how my mom used to get me and brother to go to bed."

"Yeah but I don't think she would've listened to you unless she liked you." Angela smiled at him. "So I was looking through a magazine and I saw that they opened up a new ice cream shop. We should totally go to it."

"I don't think I've ever seen someone get so excited about an ice cream shop."

"Yeah well I like food. You've never gotten excited about food?"

"Trust me I have. When I was 10 they opened a new McDonalds with a huge jungle gym and I ate so much then I went in the jungle gym with this girl I liked. Lets just say she saw what I ate in the slide."

"Eww, that's so gross." Angela laughed. She loved that she could say something stupid or tell an embarrassing story and Zac would tell her his stories or just act stupid with her. They acted like kids together and had so much fun. Suddenly a song came on the radio and Angela jumped up. "Oh my gosh. I did a dance to this in like 5th grade. It was so funny. I thought it was the coolest dance but I watched it like last month again and it was horrible."

"Show me it. It can't be that bad."

"Trust me it was. It was like…" Angela started doing it but goofing around. Zac started laughing and got up and danced with her. Soon they were trying to do the tango but Angela was laughing hysterically because of all faces Zac was making.

"Ok Zac, now you have to dip me all fancy."

Zac laughed and dipped her. Angela poked him in the stomach trying do be funny but Zace lost his balance and fell over pulling her with him. They laid on the floor cracking up.

Angela couldn't stop laughing. "Zac you dropped me!"

"Yeah well you poked me. I'm very ticklish there."

"Oh, so I shouldn't do this." She started poking him all over his stomach.

"Ok, Ok stop!" Zac tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Angela and smiled. "I haven't laughed that much in forever."

"I'm happy I could help." Angela smiled. Zac looked at her and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Angela's smile went away and she had a serious/nervous face on. Zac moved closer and was about to kiss her but Angela got up and moved to the kitchen.

"Ok, that could have been really bad." Angela said laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry Angela. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, considering you have a girlfriend." Angela said sarcastically.

"I know, it was stupid, but Angela, I don't love Vanessa anymore. I told you that the first time we met. I like you…a lot."

Angela stood there shocked. She was happy to here this but it was unexpected. "But you're still with her. If you don't like her then why aren't you guys broken up."

"Because she's in Europe. I'm not going to break up with her over the phone."

Angela took a deep breath. "Zac, I like you too but we cant do this. Right now you're still with Vanessa, and what about Carly."

"I'm breaking up with her tomorrow and I love being with Carly."

"That's not what I mean. Don't you think we're moving to fast? I don't want Carly to get hurt."

"She won't get hurt. I would never hurt you or Carly."

"I know you wouldn't but what happens when you get tired of me canceling dates with you because Carly's sick."

"Then I'll come help you watch her."

"That's what you say now, that's what they all say now. Face it you're 19, almost 20 you're going to get sick of playing dad fast."

"Angela why are making this so difficult. You know I'm not like that."

"No I don't Zac! That's the point. Sure I know what you like to do but I don't know the real you. I have to look out for Carly. I can't have guys walking in and out of her life. And you being famous doesn't help. You have all these paparazzi and expensive clothes and I don't fit in with your crowd. Me and Carly would end up being dumped aside like nothing and we would have everyone watching while it happens."

"I'm not like that and you know it! If you really think I am that much of a jerk then maybe i should just go."

"Maybe you should" Angela said looking down at her feet.

"Fine. I'll send you details about Carly meeting Ashley tomorrow. Tell her I said bye." Zac stormed out.

"Mommy, why were you yelling?" Carly said peeking out around the wall a little scared.

Angela quickly wiped the tears off her face and put on a smile.

"It's nothing. Why don't you help mommy make Spaghetti"

"Ok."

At Zac and Corbin's apartment

"Dude you have to calm down" Corbin said trying to get Zac to stop pacing.

"I know but she just made me so mad. It's like she was trying to get me to leave."

"Maybe she's just scared. It sounds like she's been in some really bad relationships, and she has to think about Carly."

"I know but she didn't even give me a chance to explain where I was coming from. You know I would never do anything to hurt either one of them."

"I know that. Just give her time to cool off and then talk to her."

"Ya I guess I could do that. Since when did you get so smart Corbin."

Corbin laughed. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Zac laughed and sat on the couch with Corbin finally relaxing.

"And bye the way Vanessa called to say that she'll be here around 12:00 tomorrow." Corbin

Zac groaned, and there went his relaxing mood.

Next day at Trisha's house

"Angela you cant just push Zac away like that" Trisha said trying to talk some sense into her best friend.

"Trisha you don't understand! He thinks he can handle being with me. They all think they can but as soon as things start to get hard he'll back out."

"How do you know. You didn't even give him a chance to explain everything to you."

"Aren't friends suppose to make you feel better." Angela said sitting in a chair exhausted.

"Yeah but best friends tell you the truth. Please, give him a chance, I have a good feeling about him."

"Well it's to late now. He's probably not going to break up with Vanessa anymore."

"You don't know that, go talk to him, you'll probably be surprised by how understanding he is."

"Ok I'll go but not until you tell me about what happened with you and Corbin."

"What are you talking about?" Trisha said trying to act cool.

"Well I see he left his jacket here."

"He just came here to talk." Trisha replied blushing.

"To talk or make out?" Angela laughed.

"Oh shut up! Go and talk to Zac. I'll watch Carly for you."

"Fine but you're giving me details later."

Zac opened the door to see Vanessa standing there smiling.

"Hey Zac" She tried to kiss him but he turned away.

"Hey ness, um, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, sure." She said walking in confused.

They sat down on the couch.

"Lately I've been feeling like we just aren't connecting anymore. Like we don't really know each other" Zac said lightly.

"I know what you mean."

Zac was surprised at how understanding she was being.

"So you want to break up too?"

"Break up!" Vanessa jumped up. "I thought you wanted to move in together and try to reconnect. God I can't believe the rumors are true!"

"What rumors?"

"The ones about you and some girl people saw you eating lunch with. But since I knew you wouldn't cheat on me I decided to let you tell me what was gong on."

"I wasn't cheating on you!"

"Know you were just hanging out with a slut"

"Don't call her that!"

"Why not? She's an 18 year old mom; Very classy."

"Vanessa get out!" Zac yelled pointing to the door.

Vanessa opened the door and saw Angela standing there with tears in her eyes.

"You needed to hear it from someone" She said to her in a matter of fact tone.

"Vanessa, leave!"

Zac turned around to Angela.

"I'm so sorry I-"

Zac was cut off by Angela's arms around him.

"Thank you so much for sticking up for me" She was crying into his shirt.

"Come on, let's go inside." He put his arm around her and led her in.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to stick up for me, and I've been such a jerk to you."

"No you weren't. You have a right to be worried about guys because you have Carly to think about."

"I know but I should know that you would never hurt Carly."

Zac smiled. "Do you want a glass of water?"

Angela nodded.

They sat down at the table.

"You know I didn't even want to have a baby." Angela whispered looking down at her hands.

"Well of course, I mean you were only like 15 when you had Carly." Zac said confused.

"No you don't get it. I didn't want a baby at all!" She stood up and was sobbing now. "I was raped Zac! I didn't get pregnant by a boyfriend I loved. I was raped by some guy." Angela covered her face and cried uncontrollably,

Zac stood there shocked but quickly got over it and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Angela" He whispered in her ear comfortingly.

"I hate it when people think I'm some slut that got pregnant."

"I am so sorry. And I'm sorry about the other day, I should have listened to you."

"No Zac I didn't even let you talk. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Carly."

"You're right. I would never do anything to hurt Carly or you. I like you both so much, well I like you guys in different ways"

Angela laughed.

"Hey, I got you to smile. I love it when you smile."

Angela blushed.

Zac slowly leaned in and gently kissed her. Angela kissed him back instantly. They rested their foreheads together and sighed contently. Finally everything was ok.


	5. Of course

Zac woke up the next morning and smiled. He and Angela were finally ok. He still had lots of questions though. Like where were Angela's parents. He didn't ask her last night of course. She was already emotionally drained and needed rest. He rolled over and saw Angela sleeping peacefully. They talked and maybe kissed a little all night. Ok they kissed a lot. Zac called Trisha when he saw her sleeping on the couch that night and asked her to watch Carly.

Angela stirred a little then shot up.

"Oh My Gosh! I fell asleep. I have to go."

Just as Angela was about to get out of bed Zac pulled her back.

"It's ok. Trisha's watching Carly. And it's only 8:00"

Angela sighed relieved and laid back down.

"I almost had a heart attack." She turned around and saw Zac smiling at her."What?"

"Nothing." Zac said then leaned in and kissed her.

Angela smiled and kissed him back.

"I should call Trisha and find out if everything's ok." Angela got up and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello, Elias residence." Calry answered the phone.

Angela smiled. "Hey sweetie, it's mommy."

"Hi mommy! Where are you? Auntie Trisha doesn't know how to play Candy Land."

Angela laughed. "I'm at a friend's house but I'll be home soon, ok?"

"Ok mommy, I love you."

"I love you too, put Aunt Trisha on ok."

"Hello" Trisha answered exhausted.

"Hey Trish. Is everything ok there?"

"Well as good as it can be when you're watching a 3 year old."

"Ok, well I'll be home soon. Bye."

"Is everything ok?" Zac asked getting up and putting his arms around his waist.

"Everything's fine. Well except for the Candy Land crisis but I think they'll be ok."

Zac laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love being able to do that whenever I want to."

"Me too." Angela smiled brightly. "I should get going, but you know what would make me very happy."

"What?"

"If you came with me. I'm sure Carly would be happy to see you." Angela said making a puppy dog face.

"Anything to make you happy." Zac said laughing

Angela and Zac pulled up to her house. They both came in there own cars.

They laughed when they saw the site in front of them. Carly was trying to keep Trisha awake.

"Come on Auntie Trisha! Get up! Let's play candy land again."

"No more Candy Land. Wanna sleep." Trisha said groggily.

"Hey, mommy's home"

"Mommy!" Carly ran up ran up to Angela and hugged her legs.

"Hey sweetie. How's my little girl?"

"I'm a big girl mommy."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot" Angela said laughing.

"Hey, what about my hug?" Zac said acting hurt.

"Zac!" Carly hugged him. "Zac do you wanna play Candy land with me."

"Sure." Zac said laughing while Carly she pulled her into her room.

"So what happened with Zac? I've been dying to know all day." Trisha asked once they were in the living room. Angela told her the whole story and then Trisha informed her of her and Corbin's date today.

"So do you really like him?" Angela asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. I mean he's cute and he can dance, you know how I like a guy who can dance." Trisha and Angela laughed. "And he is so sweet."

"I'm so happy for you Trisha. Remember in 3rd grade we said we were going to either marry twin guys or 2 guys that are best friends."

Trisha laughed. "And we were going to live in a huge mansion together and our kids were going to get married." They laughed. "I don't want to do that anymore."

Angela laughed. "Me either. Hey, have you heard any noise from Carly's room lately?"

"No I haven't"

Angela and Trisha walked to Carly's room and opened the door. Angela gasped at the sight she saw. Zac was sleeping on the bed with Carly in his arms. Angela looked around and saw Candy land pieces everywhere and the credits of 101 Dalmatians playing.

"Ok I have to get a picture. Trisha can you get the camera on the kitchen table?"

"Yeah I'll be right back." Trisha ran out of the room.

Angela looked at Zac and Carly again and smiled.

Trisha came back and took the picture. Zac woke up and Carly stirred a little.

"Man Zac you really have a way with the ladies" Trisha joked.

"Shut up. Besides, Carly wore me out. Do you know how many times she made me play Candy land?"

They all laughed. Zac got out of the bed and tucked Carly in.

"Ok, well I'm off, I have to get ready for my big date. Bye." Trisha gave Angela a hug and said bye to Zac and left.

"Who's her big date with?" Zac asked once they got to the kitchen.

"Corbin actually."

"Wow, I guess I could see then together though. They're a lot alike."

"You know, I don't really know Corbin that well and you and Trisha should get to know each other better. Why don't we all go out if their date goes well."

"Ok, we should go to that new club. What's it called? It just opened I think."

"Oh, you mean club 18! I've been dieing to go there. Let's go this Saturday. I could call Mrs. Johnson to watch Carly, she loves her, and maybe just you and I could go to dinner before we hit the club with Corbin and Trisha. We could go at like 9."

"Sir yes sir." Zac said saluting her.

"Shut up! I'm just excited. I haven't gone dancing since like forever. Well unless you count dancing to make a 3 year old stop crying."

"Well then we'll just have to make that night extra special."

Corbin and Trisha's date went well and today day was Saturday. That meant today they were all hitting the club. Angela and Zac had already gone to dinner and now they were on there way to meet their friends at the club.

When they got to the club they were instantly swarmed by paparazzi yelling at them.

-"Zac, who's your new girl?!"

-"Where's Vanessa?!"

-"Is it true you cheated on Vanessa?!"

-"Were you and Vanessa engaged?!"

Angela just stood there shocked; she didn't know what to do. Zac grabbed her hand and slowly tried to move through the crowd.

"I'm so sorry about that." Zac said once they were in the club. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but is it always like this?"

"No, but I'm sure everything will calm down in a week or two."

Angela nodded her head hoping it would. They scanned the club and saw Corbin and Trisha dancing.

"Let's dance!" Angela pulled Zac onto the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and they started dancing to "Stronger" by Kanye West. He was a little surprised by how good she was dancing. He pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly. Angela smiled and kept dancing. When the song ended the four of them got a booth.

"When did you guys get here?" Angela asked once they were all seated.

"About 30 minutes ago. The paparazzi were crazy!" Trisha said.

"I know! I think it blinded me for awhile."

Trisha was about to say something when her and Angela's favorite song "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown came on.

"Oh my gosh Angela! We have to dance this one together."

Angela laughed as she was pulled onto the dance floor.

Zac stared at Angela dancing and smiled.

"Hello, earth to Zac!" Corbin said waving his hand in front of Zac's face.

"Oh, sorry man."

"You really like her don't you"

"Yeah I do. I never felt this way about Vanessa. Well I think I might have but I pray to god this time it will last. What about you. How are things going with Trisha?"

"Good. We've been talking a lot and I really like her. I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight. How did you ask Angela to be your girlfriend?"

Zac sat there and thought.

"What, you don't remember?"

"I don't think I ever really asked her."

"You never asked her to be your girlfriend?"

"No. After we kissed it just seemed like we were together."

"Dude you should ask her."

"Yeah I think-"

Angela and Trisha came up to the table smiling and exhausted.

"Are you guys tired already?" Zac said smiling.

"No way, we're just getting started." Angela and Trisha pulled them onto the dance floor.

After about 30 minutes of none-stop dancing they went to there booth.

"We're gonna go get some drinks be right back." Zac and Corbin went to the bar.

"You and Corbin are so cute together. Do you think he will ask you to be his girlfriend?" Angela asked Trisha once the boys were gone.

"He better. I don't know how much longer I can wait"

The girls talked for a little bit longer until the boys got back.

Zac came up behind Angela and kissed her on the cheek. "Talking about me?" He asked handing her a drink.

"Of course."

A slow song came on and Angela pulled Zac onto the dance floor.

"Do you ever stop dancing?" Zac asked laughing.

"Nope" She laughed. Zac wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

While they were swaying Angela saw Trisha nod her head happily and then Corbin smiled widely.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Angela asked.

"I think Corbin finally asked Trisha to be his girlfriend."

"Thank goodness because I don't think I can go another week of Trisha asking, when is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend"

Zac laughed. "Angela do you wanna step outside for a little bit?"

"But there's a bunch of paparazzi."

"There's a little outside park in the back."

"Ok"

They made their way across the dance floor and finally made it to the back. They sat on a little bench once they got outside.

"It's so pretty out here. They have candles and everything."

Zac smiled watching her look at everything in awe.

"I wonder why no one else is out here." She asked once she sat down next to him.

"Because I rented it out for 45 minutes."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I wanted some alone time with you" He said kissing her sweetly. Angela smiled into the kiss. She loved it when he kissed like that.

"Well I'm glad you did." Angela said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I also wanted to talk to you." Zac put his arm around her.

"About what?"

"About us."

Angela sat up and looked at him. "What about us?"

"Well Corbin and I were talking and I realized I never did something."

Angela looked at him confused. "Ok" She said urging him to go on.

"Angela I like you a lot and I want to be with you and only you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Angela smiled and kissed him. "Of course"


	6. exhausted

2 days later

Angela was walking through the mall smiling. Everything went perfect that night at club 18. She couldn't believe she found someone that was happy to be with her and Carly. She walked up to a stand and found a picture of her Zac on the front of a magazine. She quickly bought it and quickly drove to Zac's apartment.

Zac was watching T.V. when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Angela standing there crying.

"Oh My Gosh! Angela what's wrong?!" He asked pulling her into a tight hug and closing the door behind them.

"Can we sit down?"

"Sure"

They sat down and Angela took the magazine out of her purse.

"Angela you can't listen to anything those magazines say."

"Just listen, ok?" Angela took a deep breath then read from the magazine. "Zac seems to have a new girlfriend these days. Reports say Zac cheated on Vanessa with this new mystery girl. Who is she anyway? Her name is Angela Elias; a parentless, teenage mother to a three year old girl named Carly. Zac seems to be warming up to his new role as dad but how much longer can he handle it. And who is Carly's real father. We asked Angela's old boyfriend, Jason, from high school about Carly. "No I'm not Carly's dad. We had gone to a party one night and Angela was acting weird. I turned around and saw her go into a room with some guy. I'm guessing he's the dad." So miss innocent is not so innocent. Jason said Angela was a big partier and it was only a matter of time before she cheated on him. So why is Zac dating this girl anyway? Many people think it's so he wouldn't be thought of as a Disney kid anymore. The weird part is that Angela seems to look just like Vanessa only not as innocent. How is Vanessa feeling about this? Friends say she is heartbroken about this whole situation. She hates that not only did she loose Zac but that he cheated on her with a girl that didn't deserve him or anyone else. We can only hope that Zac finds his way out. We fear he might be heading down hill fast. We don't need another troubled star." Angela showed Zac the pictures in the magazine. There were pictures her and Zac from the night they went to club 18. In one picture they were dancing very closely; in others they looked like they were parting all night and these pictures had little sentences about how Angela doesn't know how to be a mom and how she leaves Carly with a babysitter almost every night. Some other pictures of her were from the high school parties she used to go to. She was either drunk in one picture or in sultry outfits having way too much fun in the others. And to top it all off there was a picture of Vanessa walking through the airport looking very sad. There was also a picture of Corbin and Trisha dancing and little article about Zac taking Corbin down with him.

Zac sat there shocked. He never would have thought something like this could happen. He looked over to Angela and saw her looking at him with tears in her eyes. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry Ang."

Angela held him tight and cried into his chest. "How could they do this? They made me seem like the villain. They think you cheated on Vanessa with me and that I'm pulling you into a dark life and everyone thinks I'm some slut that slept around. What about Carly? She's going to read this someday and see these pictures. And those jackass reporters even let out my last name so now everyone is going to no how to find me. And worst of all they made me seem like some horrible mom when really I try to give Calry everything I had and more!" Angela let out an angry scream and put her head into her hands and cried.

Zac lifted her chin and wiped her tears away. "Listen to me. You are stronger then this. You know everything these people say will be lies. I know it hurts right now but I don't want to see you cry over these disgusting people."

"But Zac they wrote disgusting lies about me!"

"So set them straight. Don't let them get to you."

"Ugh! Why can't you just hold me? You're basically defending them!"

"No I'm not. You don't deserve to be going through this but you are one of the strongest people I know and I hate seeing you break down over this."

"So I'm not aloud to cry when something hurts me."

"Of course you are but I don't want you to let them win. These people aren't worth it."

Angela sighed. "I know, but it still hurts."

"It hurts me too. I hate seeing you cry." Zac kissed her lightly and rested his forehead on hers.

After Angela settled down they both went to get Carly from day care. They pulled up to find a huge crowd of paparazzi surrounding the daycare. They both got out of the car and tried to get threw the crowd. Once they got in they saw a couple of police officers there.

The manager of the daycare came up to them. "Thank god you're here. It's been like this for a couple of hours now."

"I am so sorry about this. I didn't know it would be this bad. I understand if you don't want us coming here anymore" Angela said sadly.

"Know you can still come. You are in a very hard position right now and if there is anything I can do to help just tell me."

Angela went over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much" she said with happy tears.

Angela went and got Carly while Zac talked to the police. He informed them that it might be like this awhile and that he would greatly appreciate it if they were there just incase everyday. Angela came out with Carly in her arms and thanked the officers. Angela told Carly to keep her head down and Zac opened the door for them. The paparazzi swarmed them. The officers tried to push the paparazzi away but there were a lot of them.

"Keep your head down baby" Angela told Carly. She was really afraid Carly was going to get hurt.

One photographer got really close to Carly's face and tried to take pictures.

"Mommy!" Carly started crying. Angela covered Carly's face the best she could.

Zac shoved the guy out of the way. "Hey man back up! Don't ever get that close to them again!"

Once they finally got into the car they drove off as quickly as they could to Angela's house.

It was 9:00pm when Angela collapsed on the couch exhausted. Carly was in bed and she was pretty sure she was about to pass out too. Zac sat next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"I was thinking that my kid just had the most terrifying day of her life and that it won't get any better." Angela didn't want to cry anymore but the day had been so draining.

Zac comforted her.

"You're probably really sick of me crying by now" Angela said sniffing.

"No, I'm glad you want me to comfort you. I hate seeing you go through this, especially Carly. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"Zac this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. If you weren't dating me then none of this would have happened."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to give up one of the most incredible guys I have ever met. Thank you so much for caring about Carly." Angela kissed him lightly.

"No problem" Zac said smiling once they pulled away.

"You know how you said I shouldn't let the tabloids get to me and should set them straight."

"Yeah," Zac said confused.

"Well I know what I'm going to do. I think I'm going to tell them my story."

"Are you sure? That's a big step and you don't have to do that right now. I mean the only people you have told are me, Trisha, and Josh."

"Zac I want to do this. I could help so many other girls that are going threw some of the same things I went threw."

Zac smiled. "Now that's the strong girl I was talking about" and pulled her into another kiss.


	7. the truth

AN-Just so everyone knows this story has nothing to do with me. I just thought this was a cool story because it's never been done before. My name is not Angela and I don't have I kid. I'm only 16. My best friends name is Trisha but that's because I couldn't think of another name. I am Mexican like Angela but there is a reason Angela is Mexican and that will come up later in the story. Now back to the story.

1 month had gone buy since the article. It definitely wasn't the last article. There were articles about Zac going for Angela because she looks like Vanessa but sluttier and soon kids Angela knew in high school were telling magazines over dramatized stories about her party life. Before Angela told her story to the world she made sure Zac knew all of it first. She had already told him a lot of it but wanted him to fully understand everything. She felt like Zac deserved to know everything that happened before the rest of the world. Angela told Corbin everything about 2 weeks after she told Zac. He definitely was mad when he heard what happened to one of his new good friends.

Angela decided that she was going to do an interview with People magazine and then she would do an interview with Diane Sawyer from Good Morning America. She got a lot of money from them because everyone wanted an interview with her.

People magazine interview-

Zac, Trisha, and Corbin, all went to Angela's interview. It was really hard to get there without the paparazzi but they went from house to house so they could lose them. They new this would be hard for her but they also new that she had to do this.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go in with you?" Trisha said looking at her friend sadly. She didn't want her best friend to have to go through this alone.

"I have to do this alone."

Trisha nodded and hugged her friend tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You'll do great." Corbin smiled at Angela and gave her a hug.

Zac came up to Angela and Trisha and Corbin walked away so they could give them some privacy. "If you don't want to go threw with this its ok. We will all understand."

"I have to do this Zac."

Zac smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"Once or twice." Angela said smiling. Zac kissed her and hugged her one last time before Angela walked into the building.

A girl about 30 came up to Angela as soon as she walked threw the elevator. "Hi I'm Christina, you must be Angela"

"Hi Christina, nice to meet you." Angela said shaking her hand nervously.

"I know you're nervous but it'll be fine. So first we are going to shoot some pictures of you for the cover and then we will do the interview. Does that sound good?"

"Sure." Angela took a deep breath and went into hair and make-up.

During the interview-

"There are some things I wanted to set straight about me. There have been some lies recently about who I am and I'm not happy about them at all." Angela took a deep breath and told her story. "I partied a lot during high school. My parents never really knew about it because I would lie to them to get out of the house. During the spring break of my sophomore year I went to a party with my boyfriend at the time, Jason. I had a couple of drinks but not enough to be drunk. I met this really nice guy named Jake. We talked for a while and I found out that he was gay. I have know problems with that so I hung out with him hoping to find another friend.He offered to get me another drink and I said yes, not knowing he was going to drug it. I passed out a little after I took the drink. The next thing I remember is waking up in a room I didn't know and Jake had his arm around me. I freaked out and told him he raped me but he said I wanted it the whole time. So I went home disgusted with myself thinking I was a slut. I never told anyone what happened because I didn't want my parents or my best friends hating me. A month later I found out I was pregnant so I finally told my parents and my best friends everything, even the part about me passing out as soon as I took the drink. My parents told me it wasn't my fault and that he raped me. We tried to press charges on Jake but he was long gone. The worst part about the whole thing was that the whole time Jake made me feel like I did something wrong, like it was my fault I slept with him. He took away my virginity and my pride. I have never felt so disgusting and violated before. I became depressed but my parents took me to a counselor and I got through it. I got my GED and now I'm trying to move forward and forget about all the bad things in my life."

"After all this you still decided to keep Carly?"

"I really felt like there was a reason I was suppose to have Carly. I'm not a fan of abortion so I new the whole time I was at least going to give birth to her but I decided to keep her. My parents really thought I should give her up for adoption but they new I was going to keep Carly know matter what so they helped me with everything."

"Where are your parents now?"

Angela looked down sadly. She really didn't want to cry in front of Christina. "They died 2 years ago in a plane crash. They really loved Carly though. I wish Carly could've gotten to know them."

"I'm so sorry. That must be so hard. How do you manage to pay for everything? I know you danced in a couple of music videos and in some musicals but I'm sure that's not enough for you and Carly."

"Well, my parents were really smart. They always had a plan if anything happened to them. They were only children and I'm an only child so I don't have any aunts or uncles or siblings and they lost touch with my grandparents, my grandparents weren't really good people anyway. So my parents wrote in their will that I would get all the money, house and car, things like that. Everything was already paid off so I didn't have to deal with that. I don't want to sound snobby or anything, but we were wealthier then most families. My mom was a heart surgeon and my dad was a successful lawyer. They didn't want the life my grandparents had so they worked hard all the time and tried to make names for themselves. After my parents died I was going to sell the house and move into an apartment but I couldn't leave the house I grew up in. I'm not saying I get by easily because I don't. I choreograph music videos and musicals and I teach dance lessons every now and then. I even had to sell stuff do get some extra money. We only have a TV so Calry can watch movies and I am only on my cell phone when I really need to be. I do have a lab top but I need that so I can find jobs to do."

"After all this you still stand so strong. How do manage all of this and now you have paparazzi fallowing you everywhere."

"It is really hard. I only want to be the best mom I can be but now I have people fallowing me everywhere and my kid is scared half to death asking me 'why is this happening?' or 'mommy make them go away.' It really hurts me to know my child is so scared and I can't do anything about it. If they really want a picture then they can stand far away and zoom. I'm pretty sure cameras now-a-days have zoom. I don't think they realize they are really hurting my little girl."

"Well Zac seemed pretty mad about how close they got to Carly too."

"Yeah, he's been really great, he loves Carly."

"So are you two together?"

"I don't really want to comment on that because it is one of the things in my personal life that I would like to keep private but I can say Zac is a really nice guy and he's been a good friend."

"So the rumors aren't true about Zac cheating on Vanessa?"

"I don't want to speak for him but no he didn't. Zac would never do that kind of thing. He is a very strong believer that women should be treated with respect"

"How do you feel about everyone making you out to be the villain? They have said some really rude things about you."

"I'm not going to say it didn't hurt because it did, a lot. They made me seem like a bad mom when really, I am trying so hard to be the kind of mom my mom was. I had great parents and I want Carly to grow up with that. But I knew I had to get through it and I had to keep telling myself that they were just lies and soon everyone was going to learn the truth. What I was really scared about was my daughter reading it someday and thinking bad about me or not being proud of me. I know I've done some bad things in my life and I know I'm not the perfect role model but I've learned from every single one of my mistakes. I just want my daughter to be proud of me. I don't know what I would do if she thought I was a bad mom." Silent tears started running down Angela's face when she said this. This was her worst fear and now the world was going to know. "But I've had a lot of help from my friends."

"Was Trisha a big help?"

"Oh yeah. She helped me threw everything. So did my other best friend Josh. They both love Carly, she's like their niece."

"Did Trisha and Josh party a lot with you in high school?"

"Know not really. They never approved of my partying but I wouldn't listen to them. They finally told my parents because they got worried about me. My parents were upset that I betrayed their trust but if it weren't for them something worse could've happened to me. I am so grateful for them."

"What about Trisha and Corbin, what's happening with them?"

"That's something that if they want to talk about they can but I'm not going to. I can say that Corbin has become one of my good friends. Zac, Corbin, Trisha, and I all get along great."

"If you could say one thing to the world what would you say?"

"I would like to say stop judging me. I know what I did while I was young was wrong but I learned from my mistakes. I went through high school having people judge me or calling me a slut and I don't need it now. I have gone through so much and with people trying to push me down every single step of the way. And for all the girls that are going threw what I went threw I want to tell them to Stand Strong. One of the main reasons I am telling my stories is because I want other teens to see that you can get through it and become a better person. That's why I am starting a website called StandStrong (doesnt exist) This website is for every girl who has been raped and any pregnant teens or teen mothers. I hate that these girls are being put down while they're going threw one of the toughest things they will ever go threw in life and they don't have any where to go. So this website will have counseling and group help programs. They can read stories about other girls who have gone threw what they are going threw and maybe learn. They will also be able to e-mail me whenever. All I want to do is help these girls in any way possible."

"I think you are so strong even though you have been through so much so I want to say I definitely look up to you." Christina shook Angela's hand.

"Thank you so much."

After Angela got all her stuff she headed outside. The paparazzi already found out where she was. Zac came up to her and helped her get to the car. Trisha and Corbin were in the backseat waiting for her. They drove away and went to Angela's house. She looked outside the window as they drove home. She didn't know how it was going to be now that every one was going to know her secret but knowing she could help other girls made the troubling thought more bearable. A tear ran down her face. She wished her parents could be here but she knew they were looking after her all the time.


	8. wow

Angela waited backstage at good morning America very nervously. Zac, Trisha, Corbin, and Carly were there. Angela paced back and forth while clapping her hands.

"Angela, please stop pacing. I'm getting sea sick. Everything is going to be all right." Trisha said taking Angela's hand.

"I know it's just. People magazine is coming out tomorrow and then I have this interview, which will air in 3 days. Everything is just going so fast." Angela sat down next to Zac and laid her head on his shoulder. Zac put his arm around her and stroked her head gently. He knew she just needed to be comforted.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Carly asked as she tried to get on the couch.

Angela smiled and picked Carly up and put her on her lap. "I'm fine baby. But you know what would make me even better, a big kiss from my favorite girl." Carly smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. Zac smiled at them. He knew that as long as Angela had Carly everything was going to be ok.

A man came in the room. "Angela they're ready or you."

"Thanks," Angela took a deep breath and stood up.

"You're going to be fine." Corbin said as he hugged Angela.

Trisha came up to her best friend and hugged her tightly. "Yeah and if you need us just jump up ad down or something, I'll be over there in a second, even if I have to body slam those bodyguards."

Angela laughed. "OK, I will."

Zac came up to her and caressed her cheeks softly. "Just breathe and remember we are proud of you." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Angela then went up to Carly and picked her up. "Don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I'm a good girl mommy."

"Yes you are." Angela smiled and kissed her. She put her down and followed the man. They went into a room that looked like a living room. There were 3 cameras and a bunch of camera crew everywhere.

"Hello Angela I'm Diane Sawyer. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"You're probably really nervous but know that any time you get to uncomfortable just say the word and I will turn off the cameras and if you really don't want to answer a question then just let me know."

"Thank you so much." Angela smiled feeling a little better.

Once she was done with makeup she went and sat at her chair and Diane gave her a comforting nod.

"Ok, were on in 5, 4, 3…"

"Good morning America. I am here with Angela Elias, who has recently been the center of the tabloids and every gossip station and websites. So Angela, how are you after all this?"

"To be honast I'm just exhausted. I never would've thought something like this would happen to me so I wasn't prepared at all . But I think it has made me grow stronger and i definitely have a thicker skin after all the rumors about me. I kind of lived in denial and thought that know one would ever bash someone so harshly but now I know that you can't trust that people will be nice."

"So I know there are many different stories going around but you would like to set everyone straight."

Angela took a deep breath and tried to forget about all the cameras. "Yeah…" Angela told her story, like the way she did at People magazine. By the end she was crying. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever tell this to someone without crying."

"No, that is perfectly normal. What about your parents?"

"They died in a plane crash. I wish Carly could have met them though. They were such good parents and would've been even better grandparents. I owe them so much; they helped me through literally everything. My mom showed me how to be a good mom to Carly."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I was very close to my mom so I know what you're going through. How do you feel about all the articles saying you are a bad mom?"

"That's what hurts the most. I try so hard to give my little girl everything but then I get people telling me I don't care at all. You know it's not bad to go out and have a little fun when you have a kid. It's probably better to go out and let out a little energy. I'm not saying having a kid brings you down, it actually brought me up. Taking care of my daughter definitely takes energy out of me but I like going out with my friends everyonce in a while. It's not like I go out every weekend."

"I think that's a very good statement you just made. All these young moms in Hollywood get rude things said about them because they go out once a month but I think it's important for them to go out. Just because you're a mom doesn't mean your life stops."

"Exactly," Angela smiled.

"Now I have a video that the paparazzi took a while ago and I wanted to show you it."

Angela was a little nervous but smiled when she saw it. It was a video of Zac yelling and pushing a photographer that got to close to Carly out of the way.

"So this happened after the rumors were published. What exactly happened?"

"Well Zac and I went to pick up Carly from daycare. This was right after the rumors started going around so there were a lot of paparazzi and I was trying to move threw the crowd without getting Carly hurt but one guy got right up to her face and tried to take pictures and Carly freaked out so Zac got mad and pushed the guy."

"So he was being the protective father in a way?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Now are you and Zac dating? There have been rumors about this and you two spend a lot of time together. And to top it all off Vanessa and Zac made a joint statement saying they had indeed broken up."

Angela paused for a little bit. She and Zac already talked about what they wanted to do. "I don't really like talking about my love life but I will say that we are dating and very happy."

"How does he feel about Carly?"

"He loves her and she definitely loves him. They have a lot of fun together."

"So is Carly a good kid."

Angela's face lit up. "She is wonderful. She loves to be outside and play games. I don't think I've ever seen a girl have so much fun playing in mud. When she was a baby she played with her food more then she ate it but her favorite think to so is play Candy Land. She plays every chance she gets. She is just always so happy. I got lucky because she never throws temper tantrums or screams in a mall. She's a very well behaved girl and I've learned a lot from her."

"Does she ever ask why she doesn't have a father?"

"She hasn't yet but I know she will one day. The only thing I can say is that her father is not a nice person and you don't want him in your life but one day she will have a nice, loving, and caring daddy. I will eventually tell her what happened to me but when she is 13 or 14. I want her to completely understand everything that happened and know that all the partying and drinking I did was bad. I don't ever want to lie to her."

"What if Carly decides to party too much and she says, 'well you did it why should I listen to you?'"

"I'll just tell her what my mom always told me, do as I say not as I do. I think parents have the right to be hypocrites."

"So I know you have a new project you're working on, would you like to tell us about it?"

"Sure, ever since I got raped I always wanted to help other girls dealing with problems I'm going through. So I'm making a website called Stand Strong (Doesn't really exist). There will be chat rooms and advice columns. You can e-mail other members too and get help from everyone."

"It sounds like a terrific website and I am so proud of you for coming out about all this, especially since you are in the spot light a lot right now."

"I just want to help people and hopefully I can with this."

"I'm sure you will." Diane smiled at her then the cameras stopped rolling. "Angela you are amazing. You're are very brave young lady and I'm sure you;re parents would be proud. And Carly just sounds wonderful."

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. Would you like to meet Carly?"

"I would love too." Diane and Angela went to the waiting room and found everyone playing Candy Land. They all stood up when saw Diane and Angela.

"Carly come here. I want you to meet someone."

"Hi Carly I'm Diane." She shook the little girl's hand. "Your mom is pretty incredible."

"My mom is pretty."

Everyone laughed. Everybody talked to Diane but she had to leave after a little bit.

Once they got everything they headed to Angela's house. They all sat down on the couch while Carly played with there Mollie outside.

"So how was it?" Trisha asked nervously.

"It was good. People are going to get to see me and really know how I feel about everything."

They talked a little bit more then Trisha and Corbin left for their date.

Zac sat next to Angela and pulled her into her lap. Angela laughed and laid her head on his chest.

"You know it's been a while since we've been alone, just you and me."

"I know. I miss it."

"We should go out next week."

"I want to but now that everyone's going to know about us there might be a lot of paparazzi everywhere."

"Ok let's go out in 2 weeks."

Angela laughed. "Fine but if I get mobbed then it's your fault."

"I'll protect with my muscles." Zac said flexing like a body builder.

"Psh, what muscles."

"Ow, that hurt" Zac said acting hurt.

"I'm sorry; I mean your tiny muscles are adorable."

"Ok now you're getting it." Zac got up and chased Angela. He grabbed her and pinned her on the floor.

"Do you surrender?" Zac asked slyly.

"Never!" Angela said laughing.

"Mommy I thought you said there was no playing inside." Carly asked while Mollie was giggling, she loved high school musical and still wasn't used to Zac. Angela and Zac started cracking up. The phone started ringing.

"Zac get off of me I have to get the phone."

"Not till you surrender."

Angela smiled. "Carly will you get the phone for mommy?"

Carly grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Hey, know fare. That's 2 against 1." Zac said pouting like a little kid.

Angela laughed and answered the phone. "Hello?" Angela's face got really serious. "Um, hi. How did you get my number?"

Zac got off of Angela and helped her up and looked at her seriously.

"I don't think that's a good idea."… "I will only meet with you if you come over to my house; we aren't doing this in public"

Zac was really confused now.

"Fine but I'm not promising you anything. Come over around 4:00 pm. Tomorrow." Angela hung up the phone and sat on the couch in a daze.

"Carly, why don't you and Mollie go into your room or go outside" Zac said a little worried. They went a played Barbie's in her room.

"Angela what's wrong?" Zac said sitting next to them.

"That was Vanessa, she wants to talk."

"What do you mean talk?" Zac was not expecting this.

"She wanted to apologize for what she said earlier."

"Wow. This is going to be interesting."

"Yes it is."


	9. the visit and headache

Angela and Zac sat on the couch for awhile thinking about who just called. Angela wasn't sure what she was going to do. What Vanessa said was harsh and really hurt her but on the other hand she would've been jealous if her boyfriend broke up with her for someone else. But Vanessa and Zac were already out of love so they were going to break up eventually. She was so confused. While these thoughts ran through Angela's head, Zac had different worries. He didn't know what to think of this whole situation. He hasn't talked to Vanessa since they broke up. He was glad she was going to apologize but he didn't know where that would leave them. He wanted to be friends with her again but he knew that would take time. He also didn't know what to do about the rest of the cast. He had already talked to Ashley and Lucas, with Angela's permission of course, because they were so close but the rest of the cast had to find out everything in the tabloids. Ashley was mad at Zac for hurting Vanessa. She knew they were going to break up soon but she was really mad that he got a new girlfriend right away, especially one with a kid. Not that she judged Angela but she thought Zac was rushing into things and didn't know what he was really getting himself into. Ryan fully understood though because Zac had been informing him about all his troubles with Vanessa. He was apprehensive about the whole kid situation but he knew that when Zac liked someone he never gave up. Of course he didn't tell them about the rape so they found out about that in the magazines and interviews.

"Do you want me to be here when she comes?" Zac asked breaking the silence.

"No, I think that will make things awkward. Well more awkward."

"I'll babysit Carly for you if you want me too."

"Thanks Zac. I'm not really sure what to say when she comes tomorrow. I know she wants to apologize but what she said really hurt me. And how do I know I can trust her."

"Angela, I dated Vanessa for a year, she isn't a bad person. I think she just got really upset about the whole situation. I'm sure anyone would of."

"I guess you're right. Keep your phones with you at all times though just incase I need you to come over ASAP."

"I promise."Zac smiled and hugged her.

"Do you think after this you and she will become friends?" Angela asked looking up at him still in his arms.

"I don't know, probably. We do have another movie to do together."

Angela just nodded her head.

"Why what's wrong?" Zac asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, know reason."

"I know there is a reason. There is always a reason with you."

"I don't want to be one of those girlfriends who get a jealous when he becomes friends with his ex girlfriend so I want to just let you be friends with whoever you want to but while you're working on the movie you might fall in love with her again because you've already fallen in love and you guys have so much chemistry so there had to be a reason why you liked her so much in the first place and you might see that reason again but that might not happen so I don't want to smother you and make you want to break up with me or cheat on me because that's already happened to me and since I have Carly now that would really hurt her, not saying that we have to get married or anything its just if we ever break up I want it to be on good terms so we can stay friends and Carly can still see you but it might hurt even more to stay friends because I will se you go out with other girls like Vanessa is right now so maybe it's a bad idea to meet her. But since you're going to work with her then I will probably visit you on the set and I don't want things to be awkward, but if you don't want me on the set then I won't come. Wait! The other cast members probably don't like me either because of all this; they'll just treat me nicely because of what happened to me. Do you think that's why Vanessa is apologizing then, because she feels sorry for me? Because that is the last thing I want, for people to feel sorry for me. Wait did I just talk about us breaking up? I don't want that to happen so let's forget I ever talked about that because that's the last thing I want to happen right now, or ever. There goes the marriage thing again! Huh!" Angela took a deep breath and looked at Zac waiting for him to say something. Zac just stared at her in amazement. How could a little girl say so much at once?

"Ok I don't remember half the things you just said but I will answer what I remember. First of all I will never get tired of you; you are too crazy to forget. Second of all, Vanessa and I are not in love anymore so there has to be a reason for that so I won't like her again and of course I want you at the set and the cast will love you. About the marriage thing, I'll just skip that..."

Angela chuckled

"…and the whole breaking up thing, I don't know where all this is going to go but I do know that I like you, a lot and I don't want to think about breaking up with you because you are one of the best things that have happened to me. I think I'm falling in love with you and I want to see what happens so breaking up with you would break my heart."

Angela stood there shocked for a little bit. This was one of the nicest things that anyone had ever said to her, and she knew he was being completely honest with her. She smiled and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much Zac, I'm falling in love with you too."

Zac smiled and kissed her passionately. He new everything was going to be ok now and all the worries she had we gone.

The next day Angela got Carly ready to go to Zac and Corbin's apartment. Trisha decided that she was going to help watch Carly after Angela had explained everything to her. She wanted to know what happened as soon as Vanessa was gone.

"But mommy I don't want leave, I want to stay with you." Carly said as Angela helped her put her coat on.

"I know baby I want to stay with you too but right now mommy has to take care of some things. Besides you will be with Auntie Trisha, Corbin, and Zac. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Angela said looking at the clock. It was 3:45 and Vanessa was going to be here soon. The doorbell rang and Carly looked through the window and saw that it was Zac. She opened the door and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Carly!" Zac said smiling brightly.

"Hi Zac! Can we stay with mommy today?"

Zac looked at Angela puzzled. Carly usually liked going with Zac, especially if Corbin was there. Angela shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'I don't know'

"But Corbin and I bought the new Candy Land game. Don't you want to play it?"

Carly quickly nodded her head and jumped down from his arms.

"Bye mommy, I love you!" She gave Angela a hug and a kiss and ran for Zac's car, which by the way has its own car seat now which made Angela very happy.

"I love you too." Angela laughed. She turned to Zac. "Thanks again Zac. I'll call you when Vanessa leaves then you guys can come over and I'll tell you everything." She gave Zac a hug and a light kiss.

"No problem, just don't rip each others hair out. I know I'm cute and worth fighting for but I don't need a bald girlfriend."

"Oh my god just leave before your ego grows anymore." Angela laughed. Zac smiled and kissed her cheek and ran to help Carly buckle up. They drove off and she waved goodbye. Angela was about to close the door when she saw a car on the other side of the street parked with a person sitting in it looking at her. She panicked when she found out who it was. Vanessa got out of the car and walked towards her. When she got to Angela she just smiled apprehensively.

"Hi," Vanessa said weekly. Angela could tell Vanessa was just as nervous as she was.

"Hi, umm, come in." Angela let Vanessa in. She closed the door and took a deep breath. "Please sit down."

Vanessa sat down at looked around. She didn't know what to say first or how to say it. "So, you have a really nice house."

"Thanks. It took my parents 3 years to remodel it" Angela could tell Vanessa felt awkward talking about her parents since they were dead.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "Ok Angela, I'm just going to come out and say what I need to say because we obviously suck at small talk."

Angela laughed a little then nodded her head to continue.

"OK, Zac and I dated for a year. We grew really close during the first movie and started dating during the second. We dated for 8 months before he told me he loved me. I was so excited because I had loved him way before that. When he broke up with me I was heart broken. I knew we were having some hard times but I thought that maybe we could work things out. Then while I was in Europe I see this tabloid and it says Zac is hanging out with an 18 year old mom. I knew he would never cheat on me I didn't know what to think. So when Zac asked me to come over and talk I was a little worried he was going to break up with me but I thought he would never do that and we were going to work everything out. Then he breaks up with me. I knew it was because of you. I'm not saying you were the only reason we broke up but I knew it was part of it. I just got so mad. I felt like we had went through so much to get where we were and then it was taken away buy a girl he knew for a month. It took him 5 months to ask me to be his girlfriend and another 8 months to tell me he loved me. It took him a month to ask you to be his girlfriend. I just felt like I wasn't good enough for him or for anyone, why did he like you so much and not me? So I said some really crude things I'm not proud of. Then I saw you standing at the door and I got really pissed. I had know right to say all those things about you when I didn't know anything about you. I know you're probably thinking that the only reason why I'm apologizing is because of the article. I'm going to lie and say it's not because it is part of the reason. I'm also apologizing because these past weeks I have felt so horrible. A week after I said all those things I felt so bad. I'm usually not that mean I swear. So reading the magazine made me feel 100 times worst. I just came over to say I am so sorry for everything and that you never deserved all those nasty things I said, or anyone said. Then I just saw Zac with you and Carly and it looked like you guys fit perfectly. You and Zac looked like you guys were so happy and Carly and Zac were perfect. You can tell that they really love each other. I know you might not be able to forgive me right now but I really hope that someday you will." Vanessa looked at Angela hopefully. Angela just sat there for a minute. She would have never thought that Vanessa was going to say all these things. "Ok well that's all I had to say so I guess I will be leaving. Thanks for listing to me." Vanessa was about to leave when Angela stopped her.

"Wait, sit back down."

Vanessa did as she was told.

"I accept you apology."

Vanessa exhaled like he had been holding her breath forever.

"I'm not saying I completely trust you but you did go out of your way to make sure that I knew you were sorry. And I kind of understand where you're coming from. I had a boyfriend cheat on me once and I was devastated. It really hurt my confidence. So maybe we can start over. It might be a little awkward but I'm sure we can work this out."

"Thank you so much Angela." Vanessa smiled and got up. "I'm not really sure what's going to happen when high school musical 3 starts but I'm sure everything will be ok by then."

Angela smiled. "I'm sure it will. Thank you so much for apologizing and I hope we can be friends."

They hugged and then Vanessa left. Angela closed the door and took a deep breath. Everything had gone so much better then she would have ever thought. She was so sure that she was going to have to yell at Vanessa or end up fighting her. She also thought Vanessa was going to say something mean about Carly. She sat down on the couch and thought for a little bit. It had been a long time since she was completely alone and she kind of missed it. She felt a pain go through her head but just ignored it. These pains had been happening for awhile now and she thought it was because she was so tired. She decided that she wanted to take a nap so she texted Zac and told him to stop by in an hour. She set her alarm to wake her up and got into bed.

Zac read the text and told everyone. "I guess you get to hang out with us for another hour Carly." Zac told her.

"Yay!!" Carly screamed and ran over to Corbin and started doing his hair again. Corbin had a bunch of barrettes and ponytails all in his hair.

"I really think that's a good look for you Corbin. It brings out your natural beauty." Trisha said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just wait till she does your hair." Corbin said cringing as Carly pulled his hair tightly.

"Oh no. Its Zac turn next."

"My turn? Why is it my turn, besides my hairs to short." Zac said holding his hands up defensively.

"Trust me," Corbin cringed again as Carly brushed his hair, "she'll find a way."

An hour passed and Zac, Trisha, and Corbin took Carly home once they all fixed there hair. They all walked into the house and heard a loud alarm going off.

"Hello?" Zac yelled looking around confused. Trisha and Corbin plugged their ears and looked around the house.

"Mommy I'm home!" Carly yelled and ran to her mom's room trying to find Angela.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Mommy!" They all heard Carly scream and ran to Angela's room. They found Carly sobbing hysterically and Angela was lying on the floor unconscious.


	10. whenever you need me

AN-I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and I'm not sure what I need to be working on. I know this story is very different from what people usually like to read when they are reading about High School Musical or Zac Efron but I really wanted to write something other then a Zanessa so if you guys could review and give some constructive criticism that would help so much. I really just want to make everyone reading this story to be happy. So on with the story…

Zac, Corbin, and Trisha ran into the room and bent down. Trisha started crying hysterically. "Corbin, call 911!" Zac yelled and Corbin ran out of the room. "Angela, wake up. Please wake up." Zac said picking up her head and putting it in his lap. He was trying to hold back his tears and Trisha was holding her best friends hand and sobbing uncontrollably. Corbin ran back in the room with the phone.

"Is she breathing?" Corbin asked.

Zac checked her chest. "Yeah, but it's kind of shallow. And her pulse is very quick."

Corbin told this to the person on the other end of the line. He told them to hurry then hung up. "They are on there way. They said not to move her to much incase she hit her head when she fell."

Zac nodded still staring at the girl he was falling in love with. "Corbin, take Carly to Mrs. Johnson's house next door. Tell her that there's been an accident and we need her to watch Carly and we'll call her as soon as we know anything." Corbin nodded and tried to pick up Carly but she wouldn't move from her mom.

"No! I don't want to go!" Carly yelled and was crying.

"Carly, your mom is going to be ok. She is just really tired." Corbin said taking Carly's hand. Carly looked back at her mommy then left with Corbin. Zac looked at Trisha and took her hand. He knew she had to be hurting seeing her best friend like this. Silent tears started running down his face. He couldn't stop thinking that she might not be ok. What really hurt him the most was that Carly could loose her mom. Seeing Carly that hysterical almost made him loose it but he had to stay strong for Carly and for Trisha. The ambulance got to the house in 8 minutes but it was the longest 8 minutes of Zac, Trisha, and Corbin's life. Everything went by in a daze for them. Zac just stood there with tears in his eyes looking at Angela as they put an oxygen mask on her and put her on a gurney. Paparazzi had already gotten there and they were trying to take pictures of Angela and Zac. The police was trying to keep them all out of the way and give everyone there privacy. He was pulled out of the daze when a medic asked if anyone wanted to ride in the ambulance with Angela but only one person could fit. Zac turned to Trisha and saw her hugging Corbin and looking at Angela crying.

"That girl over there will." Zac said pointing to Trisha. Know matter how much he wanted to go he knew Trisha needed to. The medic nodded and went over to Trisha and told her. Trisha looked over at Zac and mouthed thank you. She got into the ambulance and they drove off with the sirens on. Zac stood there then looked down trying to hide the tears coming down his face.

Corbin went over to Zac and patted him on the back. "Come on. I'll drive." Corbin and Zac got into a car and drove off. All the paparazzi tried to push past the officers and get pictures of them. Zac looked over at Corbin and saw a tear run down his face. He knew Corbin was hurting too but was trying to be strong. They got to the hospital and asked what room Angela was in. The nurse behind the desk told them that she was on floor 3 room 100 but would have to wait in the waiting room on floor 3 right now. They went to the waiting room and found Trisha sitting in a chair crying softly. She looked up and saw them and ran over to Corbin and hugged him and started crying even more.

"All the medics were asking me these questions about her health and I didn't know a lot of them and then they were putting all these needles in her and she opened her eyes a little but this thing started beeping and she closed them again. I didn't know what to do so I just held her hand but she never responded and when we got here they rolled her to a room and just left me here. I'm so scared." Trisha held onto Corbin even tighter. Zac went over to a couch, sat down and put his head in his hand. A doctor came up to them and told them to go into a room with him.

"Hi I'm Doctor Kennedy and I'll be watching over Angela and I'm happy to say she is doing well and she should be fine." The doctor said smiling.

Everyone let out a side of relief.

"Now she is awake so you guys can go see her in about a half hour after we're done with all the tests."

They all nodded disappointed. "What happened to her?" Trisha asked confused.

"When she woke up she told me that she had a headache and tried to sleep it off but a sharp pain shot through her head. We are pretty sure she suffers from cluster headaches. A cluster headache is like a migraine but 5 times worse and they happen continuously. Some have them for one week a year and others have them every month. Sometimes the pain is so excruciating people pass out or faint. We don't think she passed out from the pain but from hitting her head on the table while she was going through this pain. She has a bump on the side of her head but there is no damage done to the brain."

"Will she ever be able to get rid of these headaches?" Corbin asked.

"There is so cure for them but she can make them less severe. I recommend she takes Sumatriptan which is usually injected to narrow blood vessels and reduce pressure and pain. This medication can also be taken as a nasal spray, although it may be less effective than the injection. I also recommend she takes an oxygen mask and tank with her. As soon as a headache starts she needs to breathe into the mask until the headache stops. This usually reduces the pain of the headache."

"So all this happened because of a very bad headache. What about the beeping in the ambulance?" Trisha asked concerned.

"Well the monitor picked up the headache and the pain Angela was going through. When you found her the headache was still in process. Now we are still going to do a CT scan just incase but I'm 99 that a cluster headache was the reason for this and the bump on her head will be sore but she should be fine. We want to keep her over night though just incase and so we can teach her how to use the oxygen mask and to prep her on the meds. Do you guys have any other questions?"

"Yeah, is it ok if we stay here over night?" Zac asked. He hadn't talked since the car ride there. He was just so scared.

The doctor smiled. "Of course, just be sure to give her rest. She is a little dizzy and tired." They all nodded and thanked them.

Once they were done with the test everyone went to see Angela. They walked in and saw her lying on a bed with an IV in her and some monitors.

Trisha ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Angela laughed. "I was so scared. Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Trisha said hugging her even tighter.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Angela laughed a little.

"I love you Angela." Trisha said almost about to cry again.

"I love you too Trisha."

Corbin came up next. "You let a headache do this to you? After all you've been through? Come on now you're stronger then that." He said joking and messing up Angela's hair.

"Love you too Corbin." Angela smiled then looked over at Zac. Corbin and Trisha decided to give them some time and went to pick up Carly.

Once they were gone Zac walked over to her and smiled slightly. "You have no idea how scared we all were." He laughed a little trying to make light of the whole situation but then a silent tear ran down his face. Zac bent down and hugged her tightly. Angela started crying softly. "I was so scared Angela. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I lose you and what would happen to Carly." Zac looked directly into her eyes. "Angela I love you. I'm not just saying this because of all this but I realized that anything can happen and I can't hold back my feeling because I'm scared of what might happen. I love you. I love being with you. I love being with Carly and I love making you happy. And you make me happy, so happy."

Angela smiled with tears running down her face. "Zac I love you too." Zac smiled brightly and pulled her into a passionate kiss then hugged her tightly. He just wanted to hold her forever. They held onto together like this until they herd a knock at the door. They pulled apart and saw Carly standing at the door nervously.

"Aren't you going to give mommy a big hug?" Angela said patting her bed. Carly smiled and ran over to her. Zac put her on the bed and smiled at them.

He walked over to Corbin, "Did you tell Mrs. Johnson what happened?"

"Yeah, she was really worried though. She views Angela and Carly as her own kids. And there are paparazzi there so we need to be prepared when we take Angela home tomorrow. " Zac nodded and looked over at Angela and Carly. They were talking and Trisha was laughing with them. Once it got late Zac and Corbin drove Carly back to Mrs. Johnson's house. They knew Trisha and Angela needed to be alone for awhile. They pulled up to the house and Zac carried a sleeping Carly up the steps. Corbin rang the door bell. Mrs. Johnson answered it and quickly let them in.

Corbin went to the kitchen to try and find some food while Zac put Carly on the guest bed and went over to Mrs. Johnson. "Thank you so much for watching Carly. I don't have any clothes for her but I can go get some if she needs them."

"No it'll be ok. Angela leaves pajamas and extra clothes here just incase. She knows I love to watch Carly. So how is Angela doing?"

"Her head hurts but she's going to be fine. The doctor gave her some medicine and an oxygen tank to help the pain of the headaches."

"I am so relieved to hear that. I'm just sad that Angela's going to have to go through pain. She doesn't deserve any of it. I have known her since she was 8. I used to babysit her and I watched her grow up and even though she went through a bad faze she never stopped being a good person. I was heart broken when I found out she was raped and pregnant but Angela is a perfect mother. I have always believed that some things happen for a reason. I'm not saying the rape was supposed to happen but I do think she was supposed to be a mother. God never gives us what we can't handle. She just doesn't need all this criticism and pain."

"I know exactly what you mean. Every time I see Angela with Carly her eyes light up."

"Carly isn't the only one who makes her light up." She said smirking and nudging Zac. He blushed and looked down at his feet. "Zac I am going to be completely honest with you. When I first saw you with Angela I didn't like it at all. I thought the only thing you were going to bring her was pain and take her into a world that she wasn't ready for and might hurt Carly. She has been hurt bye many guys and I just thought you were going to be another one. But I watched Angela get happier and I saw you two and the way you acted with each other. This made me a little bit more relieved but I wasn't fully convinced yet. Then I saw you with Carly. She just looked so happy to be with you and looked up to you. Angela never let anyone but Trisha or I to watch over Carly but when she let you I knew then that you were right for her. You have made her life so much more pleasurable. I know all this media attention has been hard but now Angela can help people with what she went through. Zac I just want you to know that I am so glad Angela met you."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Johnson. You have no idea how much that meant to me because you are like Angela's family. I really just want to make Angela and Carly happy."

"Trust me you are."

The two of them talked for a little bit longer and Corbin called Trisha to see if they wanted anything and if they were ready for them to come back.

"Come on Zac we should get heading back."

Zac said goodbye then they left. They walked into the hospital room and found the two girls laughing. "Did you two get all your girl talking done?" Corbin asked.

"We could girl talk forever but we thought you two were probably missing us so we let you guys come back." Trisha said laughing.

"Ha, Ha, very funny."

Midnight-

Corbin and Trisha were sleeping on the bed next to Angela and Zac was on Angela's bed. "You know what Trisha told me?" Angela asked as Zac ran his fingers through her hair lazily. They had been talking all night.

"What's that?"

"She told me that you told her to ride in the ambulance with me."

"Of course, I love you but I know how much friendship means to you two and she's like your sister anyway. I would never take that away from you guys."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"It's just a gift I was born with."

Angela laughed tiredly and put her head on his chest.

"I talked to Mrs. Johnson and she approves of me."

"That's good because I don't date anyone she doesn't approve of."

"So if she didn't approve of me you wouldn't date me? No matter how much you loved me?"

"Yep, I would of just said sorry my neighbor doesn't like you bye and then slam the door in your face."

"Well this is good to know." They both laughed. "You know Carly's birthday is in a month. We should give her a party."

Angela nodded sadly. "Yeah I'm just not looking forward to what the week before her birthday. They'll be gone for 3 years now."

Zac mentally kicked himself. He forgot that Angela's parents died a week before Carly's birthday. "I'm sorry Angela. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just wanted Carly to have a special birthday party."

"No it's ok. I like talking about my parents now. They were great parents and I want to remember them. I want to celebrate their lives. I will always miss them but I don't want to cry every time I think about them, I just want to think of all the good times and how wonderful they were. You know Carly and I visit their grave a lot. I go on their birthdays, marriage anniversary, mine and Carly's birthday, the anniversary of their death and whenever I feel like I need to be there. I like to keep them updated on everything because I believe in heaven and I'm positive they are here watching over Carly. "

Zac smiled and kissed Angela's forehead. "I'm positive they are watching over you too. I have never lost anyone that close to me but God doesn't give you anything you can't handle."

"Did you talk to Mrs. Johnson?"

Zac laughed. "What makes you think I didn't come up with that?"

Angela looked at him with a smirk.

"Ok, yes I talked to her but I could've thought of that after some deep concentration."

Angela patted Zac's head, "Sure you would of."

"You know it's not very funny when you make fun of me. It hurts my confidence." Zac said jokingly.

"But I thought God doesn't give you what you can't handle?" Angela said innocently. Zac shook his head and started tickling her. Angela started laughing.

"SH! It's like 12:30! Go to bed!" Corbin said in a whisper/yell. Angela and Zac laughed because they both knew Corbin gets cranky when he's tired.

"So now you said you wanted to throw Carly a birthday party. What did you have in mind?" Angela said sitting up a little.

"Maybe we can throw it at my parent's house. They have a huge backyard and I can get the whole cast of High School Musical to come and then we can get a jumper for all her friends .Maybe even a popcorn and cotton candy machine. Or we could-"

"Wait. Slow down Zac. I have never even met your parents. We can't just call and ask to throw a party at their house."

"Well I talk to my parents about you and Carly all the time and they really want to meet you guys. They have wanted to for awhile now but I thought it would be a bad time to ask because of everything that has been going on."

"So they know about the rape?"

"Yes but I didn't tell them. They read it in a magazine and then they called me and I helped them understand what happened."

"I'm really nervous about meeting them Zac. I mean I want to but not every parent is thrilled about their 19 year old son dating a girl with a kid."

"I know most parent wouldn't be happy but my parents understand. They didn't like it at first but once they learned the truth and they realized how much I loved being with you and Carly they slowly started warming up to it. I still don't think they think I'm responsible enough to care for Carly but they'll get used to it."

Angela sat there for a minute thinking about what Zac just said then she smiled. "I'll only meet your parents if you meet mine."

Zac looked at her confused.

"Come to visit my parent's grave with me and Carly in 3 weeks."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take your personal time with them away."

"I wouldn't ask you this unless I really wanted you to come."

"Then of course I'll come. It would be my honor." Zac said in a British accent. Angela laughed.

"Will you guys please shut up!?" Corbin threw a pillow at them. Angela and Zac tried to cover up their laughs but weren't very successful. Corbin grunted and put his pillow over his head.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Angela said giggling a little.

"I guess you're right. We have to wake up at 7:00 am" Angela put the covers over them and she rested her head on Zac's chest. Zac kissed her lightly and put his arm around her protectively. "Good night. I love you Angela."

Angela smiled. " I love you too Zac."

The next morning Angela got dressed and the doctor helped her understand how to work the oxygen tank. "So remember to breathe deeply into it. We are going to give you two tanks just incase. When you start running out of a tank call the number on it and they will deliver you another one in 2 days. Be careful not to use it unless you really need it though. Now are you sure you want the nasal spray. It won't work as well as the injections."

"I'm sure. I have a 3 year old running around and I don't want to risk it. Thank you so much Dr. Kennedy I really appreciate everything."

"Of course, just make sure to only take the spray once a day. Here's my number so call me if you need anything."

Angela shook his hand and walked to the main desk to check out. Zac came up to Dr. Kennedy. "Thank you for looking after her. I know she doesn't have anything to serious but I didn't know that when we saw her collapsed. You took good care of her and she means a lot to me."

Dr. Kennedy smiled and shook Zac's hand. "It was my pleasure. Now Angela will probably have these headaches for another week so try to help her get through them. Maybe watch over Carly or just hold her hand. You have no idea how painful these headaches can be."

"I will. And thank you again."

"Come on Zac lets go. I really want to see Carly." Angela said smiling.

Zac took Angela's oxygen tanks and put them in his car. They drove off and headed to Angela's house. They got there and found paparazzi already there. Zac tried to pull into the garage but they were all surrounding the car. He honked the horn and pushed the gas a little. Once they were inside the garage and the door was closed they sat in the car for a little bit.

"How long is it going to be like this? I can't even go and get Carly without being tackled my paparazzi."

"It'll die down once you tell them what happened."

"I just hate having to tell everyone what happens to me just so lies don't come out or so paparazzi don't fallow me."

"I know but you don't have to tell them everything. Keep everything you want private. It doesn't matter what they say as long as we know the truth."

Angela sighed. "I just wish they would disappear sometimes. Lets go inside then we can go and get Carly."

"I can go get her for you. Just stay here and rest."

"Zac I have headaches, I'm not dying."

"I know but you've had a long day. I'll be back in a sec." He left and went to get Carly. Angela shook her head and got her Oxygen tanks and went inside.

"Mommy you're home!" Carly ran and jumped on Angela.

"Yes I am and I missed you so much." Angela said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Be careful Carly your mom is really tired."

"No I'm not Zac. I haven't seen Carly all day." Angela turned to Carly, "Do you want to play in the backyard with mommy?" Carly shook her head yes and ran outside.

"Angela you just got back from the hospital you shouldn't be fooling around." Zac said concerned.

"I feel fine. And I'm not just going to stop playing with Carly because I get some headaches." Angela turned around and went to play with Carly. Zac gave a frustrated sigh and went outside with them.

"Mommy, come on the slide with me." Angela got on the slide and put Carly on her lap. They went down and before they hit the ground Angela grabbed her head.

"Angela, are you ok?" Zac rushed over to her. Angela was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. "We need to get you inside."

Carly started crying. "No Carly don't cry. You're mommy's head just hurts." Zac said taking Angela to her room and giving her the oxygen mask. Angela took deep breaths and cringed as a pain shot through her head. She grabbed Zac's hand as another pain shot through. Carly stood there crying.

"Its ok Carly mommy's just taking her medicine. Why don't you go play in your room?" Zac said trying to calm Carly down. Carly sniffed a little then nodded her head. Before she left she gave Angela a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Carly was gone Angela started crying a little. The pain wasn't getting any better but Angela didn't want to cry in front Carly. Zac went into one of Angela's drawer and got the nasal spray. Angela took off her mask and took spray really quick then put the mask back on. After about 12 minutes the pains started to go away. She took off the mask and breathed deeply. She wiped her tears away and put her head in her hands.

"I can't do this. I can't even play with my own daughter. How am I supposed to take care of Carly when I get headaches? I know it usually only happens like a week a year but the doctor said some get them every month. I can't take care of a 3 year old when I have to run to my room and sit with an oxygen mask for 20 minutes." Angela started crying a little.

"You don't have to do this alone. I can help you take care of Carly and she can come over when you need her too. Mrs. Johnson will take her of too. I'm also positive Corbin and Trisha will help."

"That's not the point Zac. I don't want to have to depend on other people all the time. I'll never see Carly if I keep sending her away. I don't want to keep sending her to you. You're not Carly's dad. I can't keep sending her to Trisha's because Trisha's an 18 year old girl who doesn't need to be playing mom and Corbin, well he's Corbin. And Mrs. Johnson has work during the day and I am not sending Carly to daycare with all those stupid paparazzi out there."

"You're making this more difficult then it really is. None of us mined watching Carly. You need help and I know I'm not Carly's father but right now I'm the closest thing she has to that."

"I am her mother though. I should be able to take care of her! I can't go outside without being blinded by lights. I can't take my daughter to her favorite park. And yeah Zac you might be really close to Carly but you are not her father. You never really will be! You want to know why? Because some jackass decided to have some fun with me so now Carly has a jerk for a father! She doesn't deserve any of this! She doesn't have a dad but hey look on the bright side she has a nutcase for a mother!" Angela said laughing sarcastically. "Write now alls what I need to do is be alone with my daughter. MY daughter not anyone else's but MINE."

Zac stood there for a minute, Angela and never bursted like this before. "Angela you're really tired. Just take a nap and I'll watch Carly for you. Just for 45 minutes."

"I'm not tired! I don't need you doing all these things for me all the time. I'm not 8! Quit acting like my dad."

"I just want to help you! I know you're in pain right now and I'm doing everything I can think of! I'm sorry if you feel like you can't take care of Carly but what do you think you've been doing these past 3 years. You are a GREAT mom and you made it by yourself for one of those years. But Angela you're not alone anymore. Look, I know I'm not Carly's dad but I feel like it sometimes, when I see Carly I just light up. I love seeing her happy and I'm crushed when I see her sad. I don't want to take your role at all; I just want to fill in an empty spot. And when I see you sitting here with an oxygen mask crying because you're in excruciating pain I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do and I get so mad because all I can do is hold your hand and say everything will be ok. I love you Angela so of course I'm going to try and help with anything I can."

Angela calmed down. "I just feel like if I can't do it by myself then I'm not being a good mom."

Zac went up to her and took her hands in his. "That doesn't make you a bad mom it makes you human."

"I'm sorry Zac. I guess everything just kind of built up and I exploded. I know I need to ask for help sometimes I'm just used to doing things for myself, but there are some things I need to do for myself and I'm not going to let some headaches stop me."

"I know but I just get overprotective sometimes and I'm sorry for that. I've just been so scared since I saw you in that gurney."

"But you can't protect me from everything. Just because I get headaches doesn't mean I can't go pick up my daughter or play with her outside."

"You're right. But when I see you in pain I will come and help know matter what you say."

Angela laughed a little. "I guess that's a good deal. And that thing I said about you being Carly's dad isn't true. I love that Carly looks up to you. I just felt like Carly might end up loving you more then she loves me."

"Carly will never love me more then you. You're her mom and have been with her from the start. I just want to be there for her when she needs me."

Angela hugged Zac. "I don't know how you put up with me. I have taken you on such a crazy roller coaster. Thank you so much Zac. I love you."

Zac held Angela close and kissed forehead. "I love you too. Just know I'm always here when you need me or when you need someone to yell at."

Angela laughed. "I'll definitely remember that."


	11. losing people, meeting people

The next week went buy and Angela still had her headaches

The next week went buy and Angela still had her headaches. Luckily they usually happened during the middle of the day so Zac, Trisha, or Corbin would come over and help with Carly. It was Saturday which meant it was Trisha's day to come. Trisha drove to Angela's house and went inside. She found Angela swinging Carly. "Hello, I'm here."

Carly looked up and saw Trisha. "Auntie Trishie!" She jumped off the swing once it stopped and ran over to Trisha and gave her a hug.

"Hey Trisha, you're early."

"Well we haven't talked in awhile so I came early. I have a lot of stuff to tell you anyway."

"Yay, I love gossip. Let's go inside." They went inside and put on a movie in the TV room for Carly. They both sat down at the kitchen table and Angela got some drinks for both of them. "OK so what do you need to tell me?"

"Well me and Corbin went out on a date last night and guess what he told me. He said he loved me!"

"What! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you."

"I know I couldn't believe it either. I mean I said I would never say I love you unless I really mean it and you know it takes me along time to fully trust someone but Angela, I have never felt this way about anyone."

Angela smiled. "I'm so happy. How did he tell you?"

Trisha went on about how Corbin told her he loved her and the whole date.

"That's so romantic. Now we both have guys."

Trisha laughed. "Yeah, remember when we would talk about marrying twin guys or best friends?"

"Yeah, and we were going to live in a mansion together and never be apart."

They laughed. Trisha smile went away. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it" Angela saw Trisha get serious and was a little worried now.

"Well I've been thinking lately and I've been out of high school for about a year now and I think I want to go to college."

"That's so good Trisha."

"That's not all. I looked online and I really want to study dance. So I talked to some people and auditioned for different colleges."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"Well I didn't think any of them would want me and we always used talked about going to college together and becoming professional dancers."

"What do you mean none of them would want you? You're a great dancer, I'm sure all of them wanted you. And maybe one day I can be a dancer but right now I need to take care of Carly. I would never want to hold you back."

"I know I just felt bad. I know you really wanted to go to college and I didn't want to like, rub it in your face. But some colleges did want me."

"Which ones are they any good?"

"Well one here in California said they would giveme a scholarship but the University of Florida said they would give me a scholarship too but for their BFA program (a dance program). Well I still have to try out for the BFA but if I don't make it they will still have other programs for me."

Angela's face fell. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She was happy that Trisha was pursuing her dream but her best friend was going across the country. She tried to put on a happy face. "I'm so happy for you. I can't believe they're giving you a full scholarship. Florida has such a good dance program."

"I know and I read about people that have gone to that school and now they dance for a bunch of different companies and musicals."

Angela smiled but she couldn't pretend to be happy anymore. She looked down at her lap and started crying. Trisha hugged her and started crying too.

"Angela I love you so much and I wouldn't be doing this unless I really wanted it. You have no idea how hard it was for me to take that scholarship. I haven't gone more then 2 days without seeing you. You're my best friend and always will be."

"I love you too and you need to do this. You're a great dancer and deserve this. I'm going to miss you so much though. I don't think I can go a year without seeing you."

"But I'm going to come home all the time. Every excuse and stupid holiday I will work my butt to be here."

Angela and Trisha sat there sobbing because they new no matter how much Trisha visited it wouldn't be the same. After an hour of crying and just sitting there together Angela spoke. "Did you tell Corbin yet?"

"You know I always tell you everything first."

"How do you think he's going to take it?"

"Not as bad as we did that's for sure." They laughed and hugged each other. They watched the rest of the movie with Carly but they didn't really pay attention. They could only think about what was going to happen and how everything was about to change.

Later that night Angela was in bed trying to sleep. She sighed and looked at the clock. It read 12:10 a.m. She couldn't stop thinking about Trisha. She sighed again and rolled over trying to get into a comfortable position. Angela knew her and Trisha's friendship would hold but she didn't know how she would manage without seeing Trisha almost everyday. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice answered tiredly.

"Zac, its Angela,"

"What's wrong? Do you have a headache? Should I come over?" He asked fully awake now.

Angela giggled a little. "No I just need to talk to someone. Can you come over?"

"It's 12:00 a.m. Are you sure this can't wait till later?"

"I'm positive. Please come over." Angela said hoping he would say yes.

Zac sighed. "Ok, I'll be over there in 10 minutes."

Angela waited for Zac impatiently. Finally she heard a soft knock at the door and opened it. She found Zac in his pajama pants, wrinkled t-shirt, and his usually perfect hair sticking up in different places. "I like that look on you." Angela said laughing.

"Did call me over here at 12:00 in the morning just to make fun of the way I look?"

"No, come in. I'll make fun of the way you look later."

Zac chuckled and went inside and sat on the couch with Angela. "Ok, what was so important you had to call me here in the middle of the night, well early in the morning, really early?"

"Trisha's leaving." Angela said trying not to cry.

Zac looked at her confused. "What do you mean she's leaving?"

"She got a scholarship to the University of Florida for dance and she's going." Angela started crying.

Zac looked at her sadly and hugged her. "I'm sorry Angela."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her. I have always been at least 10 minutes away from her and now I'm going to be like 5 hours away from her. I don't think anyone realizes how huge this is and how much we're going to hate this. We literally tell each other anything and everything. I can always count on her for everything. I just don't think I will be able to function without her by my side. She was there with me through the whole rape and never let me down. I know she has to go but that doesn't mean I want her too."

"I know you feel bad right now but you can't think about all the bad things about this situation, think of the good ones too."

"Zac, there aren't any good things about this."

"Well now Trisha gets to live her dream."

"I was supposed to live it with her. Or she could've gone to the college here in California."

"Which college is better?"

"Florida," Angela sighed. "I just don't want to lose my best friend. I know I'm being selfish but I think I have a right to be."

"Of course you do but Trisha was there for you through that horrible year so now you have to be there for her."

"I know and I will be. I just don't want to lose my best friend."

"You won't. There is not one person in this entire world that could break you guys apart."

Angela smiled a little at this because she knew it was true. "She's leaving in 3 months. I know me and Trisha will be ok but what do you think is going to happen with her and Corbin?"

"They'll be fine. With the way Corbin talks about Trisha, I don't think he's going to let her go."

Angela nodded and thought about how much her life has changed and how much it was still changing.

A couple of days went buy and Angela felt a lot better. Her headaches stopped and she was trying to accept Trisha leaving. Today Angela was going to meet Zac's parents. She was so nervous she could hardly breathe. She wanted Zac's parents to like her so badly. Carly was going to stay with Mrs. Johnson today because Angela thought it would be better if Zac's parents met her first. Angela saw Zac's car pull up and went outside and hopped in. The paparazzi were a lot better since Angela released a statement about why she went to the hospital and that she was going to be fine. Of course there were still a couple of photographers but it was better then 20.

"Are you nervous?" Zacasked her as they drove away.

"No, is there a reason I should be?" Angela said lying.

"I guess not. Just remember not to stare at my dad because he doesn't like eye contact and my mom isn't a fan of dance so don't talk about that either. And my brother has a bad temper so try not to upset him." Angela stared at Zac with wide eyes. Zac laughed.

"I'm kidding. My dad likes a person who knows how to make eye contact and my mom used to dance in high school. As for my brother, he's really cool so don't worry about him."

Angela punched him in the arm. "Don't do that to me. I 'm a little nervous but I know everything's going to be just fine."

"Hopefully, I mean my dad hated Vanessa at first."

Angela stared down Zac.

"Again I'm kidding. Just breathe, my family is very welcoming."

"Zac I swear you are going to be dead by the end of today."

"I know for a fact that my parents wouldn't like that."

Angela shook her head and laughed. They pulled up to Zac's parent's house. Angela took a deep breath and got out of the car. Zac smiled at her and took her hand. Before Zac could even knock the door swung open.

"You are 30 minutes late and Mom has been driving us crazy with her 'I hope they're ok. You don't think they're lost do you?'" Zac's 14 year old brother said in a girly voice.

"Nice to see you too man." Zac said sarcastically.

"Its not that I'm not happy to see you I just would've been even happier to see you 30 minutes ago."

Angela laughed but stopped when Zac glared at her. "What? It's not my fault it took you forever to get ready." Angela said then smiled sweetly.

Zac's brother pointed at him "See Zac I told you, you take a long time to get ready," Zac's brother then turned to Angela, "I told him he takes like an hour just to get ready and he flipped out!" He said astounded that his older brother got mad at him for this reason.

"That's because you called me a girl!" Zac said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well Zac you do take longer then me to get ready sometimes." Angela said patting him on the back.

"Aren't you supposed to be defending me, not my little brother?"

"I can't help it if your little brothers right sometimes." Angela couldn't help to laugh at Zac's face.

"Are we just going to stand out here or go inside?" Zac said defeated. They went inside and closed the door. "Well it seems like you guys don't need an introduction but Angela this is my annoying brother Dylan, Dylan this is Angela."

Dylan shook Angela's hand "I can tell I'm going to like you."

Angela couldn't help but laugh. "We might just end up being partners in crime."

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Zac asked looking around.

"Well Dad is outside grilling burgers and Mom is probably calling 911 looking for you guys."

Just then Zac's mom came rushing down the stairs. "You guys took forever to get here. I almost started to get worried." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Zacsmiled and hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mom this is Angela."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs.Efron." Angela said shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too. I've heard great things about you."

"Probably not as much as I've heard about you. I can tell Zac is a mama's boy."

"I hope so." Mrs.Efron said smiling then Zac's dad came inside.

"Hey Zac you're finally here. Your mom was a little worried." Zac's dad said then hugged him.

Zac laughed when Dylan rolled his eyes again. "Dad this is Angela."

His dad shook Angela's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you're hungry because I made a lot of food."

Angela laughed. "I'm always hungry. I'm not going to lie though, I'm kind of nervous."

"Ah don't be. You just have to get through the non-stop questions from my parents and the occasional prank from me and you'll be fine." Dylan said smiling.

"Well if that's it then I guess I can manage. But I have to let you know that I'm pretty good at pranking people back."

"No one can out prank me. Just ask Zac, he's had his fair share of pranks."

Angela looked at Zac and he nodded. "Yeah, he's right. No matter how hard I try I can never get this guy back."

"Well then I get to be the lucky person who finally pranks you."

The family laughed.

"Well the burgers are done so why don't we go outside and eat." David said opening the door. They all went to the backyard and got themselves a plate and sat down at a table by the pool. Zac sat next to Angela and smiled at her reassuringly. Angela smiled back.

"So Angela, I hear you're a dancer. I danced in high school a little." Mrs.Efron said smiling at Angela.

"Yeah I am. I love to dance. But from what Zac told me you were a great dancer."

"Well I wouldn't say great but I did love it very much."

"How come you never pursued dancing as a career?" Angela asked confused.

"Well when you start growing up you find there are more important things then just dancing. I'm sure if I had pursued dancing then I wouldn't have wonderful family. I don't even think I would have met my husband because I would've been living in New York. Things always happen for a reason."

Angela nodded understandingly. Mrs.Efron didn't know it but she had just helped Angela realize that Trisha was going to college for a reason and she had Carly for a reason. Maybe she would never become a professional dancer but maybe she wasn't supposed to be. They all talked while they ate. Angela was becoming more and more comfortable with Zac's family and was starting to loosen up.

"Zac, do you want to play football with me?" Dylan asked throwing the football at him.

Zac looked at Angela. "Is that ok? I can stay here if you want me to?"

"No! Go and play, I'll help your mom clean things up."

Zac smiled then kissed her on the cheek and went to go play.

Angela went inside and found Mrs.Efron putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "Mrs.Efron, is there anything I can help you with?"

"You can dry the dishes if want."

"Sure." Angela grabbed a cloth and started drying some of the plates. She looked up when she heard Mrs.Efron ask her a question.

"I don't want to pry but how are you holding up with everything? Like all this media attention you've been getting lately."

"No, you're not prying at all. I'm holding up all right I guess. I mean it's weird though. No one really cared about what I was doing and now everybody cares if I go dancing for one night. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Trust me no one ever does. When Zac started having people fallow him everywhere he was freaked out. He didn't understand what was so interesting about his life. It gets hard sometimes. I can't believe you've made it so long actually. I don't think I could ever go through that."

Angela laughed. "It is tough. And it's really weird to think that a bunch of people know who I am. I'm mostly worried for Carly though." Angela looked at Mrs.Efron waiting to see what she was going to say. Angela didn't mention Carly at dinner but she couldn't avoid the subject forever. Carly was apart of Zac's life now and hopefully his parents would be understanding of that.

"I'm sure you are. I don't know how you handle that. I think I would freak out if someone was in my child's face like that. I don't know how you don't just rip those photographer's faces off." Mrs.Efron said shaking her head laughing.

Angela smiled brightly. She couldn't believe how cool Zac's mom was being about this. "Trust me I want to sometimes. Zac makes it known though that he doesn't want people coming to close to her."

"That sounds like Zac. He is always very protective of the ones her loves." Mrs.Efron said smirking at Angela and nudging her a little.

Angela blushed "He's become really close to Carly. I know she looks up to him a lot."

"I am going to be honest. That scares me a little bit. Zac is very much still a kid himself and he's never had to be fully responsible for something let a lone someone. I know he loves you and Carly but I just don't think he's ready to be a father figure. It scares me to know that Zac is in charge of someone else's life."

"I understand what you're saying Mrs.Efron, I tried to tell him that. I don't want anyone to have to grow up to fast because I know what it's like but Zac doesn't listen. I try to make sure that he doesn't have to play dad but he always wants to see her. He's very good with her too. You should see Carly and Zac together, it's hilarious. It seems like Zac turns into a 3 year old whenever he's around her. But I can promise you he knows what he's doing. I don't trust everyone with Carly but I trust Zac with her life."

"That sounds exactly like Zac. He was always great with Dylan, he still is. Kids just seem to love him. I'm not saying I don't want you two to date I was just concerned and I'm sure you can understand why. You seem like a wonderful girl and I can't wait to meet Carly." Mrs.Efron smiled at Angela sweetly. Angela smiled back and went back to drying the dishes. "I've got to tell you that Zac is also very fond of you too."

Angela blushed again at this.

"You should have heard him when he called me to tell me that you were in the hospital. I've never heard him so scared. He really does love you." Mrs.Efron put down the dish she was cleaning and looked at Angela. "I know you went through a lot in your life and you still are so I want you to know that if ever want to talk, I'm here to listen. Everyone needs a mom sometimes." Mrs.Efron said putting her hand on Angela's shoulder gently.

Angela smiled and tried to hold back her happy tears. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you so much."

While Angela and Mrs.Efron talked some more Zac and Dylan were throwing the football while their dad cleaned the grill.

"Zac, how come you and Vanessa broke up?"

Zac stood there with the football in his hands for a little bit. He wasn't expecting this question, especially from his little brother. "I didn't love her anymore. We were more like friends."

"People can fall out of love like that?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's sad but true. Some people just aren't meant to be."

"Do you love Angela?"

"Dylan, why are you asking me these questions? You weren't that curious when I was dating Vanessa."

"I just want to know. It's weird that you and Vanessa aren't dating anymore. You guys were together for a year. Now you have a new girlfriend. I was just so used to Ness. I'm going to miss her. I'm not saying I don't like Angela, I'm just not used to it."

"You can still talk to Vanessa anytime you want. I know she misses you too. And I do love Angela, very much."

"Do you love her more then you loved Vanessa?"

Zac didn't even have to think about this one. "Yeah, I do. It's weird because I knew Vanessa for along time before I asked her out but I didn't know Angela that long before I told her I loved her."

"You don't care she has a kid? I mean you're like a dad. Aren't you scared?"

"I was scared at first but I really liked Angela so I just took a deep breath and went with it."

"Love sounds very complicated."

"It can be but when you're with the right person it's easy."

"I don't think I ever want to be in love."

"Trust me you will be. Love can be amazing just scary at first. And it's worth it in the end. And not only did I fall in love but I also met the most amazing little girl."

"Her name is Carly right?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet her."

Dylan nodded and thought about what Zac said.

"Dylan, you need to take out the trash and you still have to clean the pool." Mr.Efron said coming up to them. Dylan groaned but did as he was told. "Zac, come sit down with me. I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know it's weird. Everything's been so hectic lately." Zac said as they walked to the table and sat down.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that hectic life. Are you sure you're ready for all this. I know you love Angela and Carly but I don't think you understand that you're responsible for that little girl now."

"Dad I do understand. I would do anything for Carly."

"I know you would but you shouldn't have to play dad at 19."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? Does it not occur to people that maybe I like it and I always want to be there for Carly?"

"I know you want to be there for her but what happens if you and Angela break up? You guys are so young, it could happen. I don't have anything against Angela, she is a very nice girl but I'm thinking about Carly right now and I don't want her to get hurt. I just think you are too young to be responsible for someone else."

"She won't get hurt. And me and Angela won't break up." Zac took a deep breath "Dad, I want to marry her someday."

Mr.Efron looked shocked. "Are you sure Zac? I mean you fell in and out of love with Vanessa so fast."

"This is different. I did love Vanessa but not as much as I love Angela. I loved being with Vanessa and it was great but not only do I love being with Angela, I need to be with her. Not once did I ever mention marrying Vanessa, or think about it, but I always think about it with Angela."

"Don't you think it's to soon to be thinking about that?"

"Maybe but I like thinking about it. I love the idea of Carly being my daughter. I'm not going to ask Angela to marry me anytime soon because we're too young but one day I will."

Mr.Efron looked down and laughed. "Well Zac, I can definitely say you are very mature for your age, way more mature then I ever was. I'm happy for you son, just be careful and don't do anything stupid."

Zac laughed. "I won't, and thanks Dad." He got up and hugged his dad. Dylan came over when he was done with the pool and the three of them played football for a little longer then Zac and Angela had to leave.

"Thank you so much for dinner Mr. and Mrs.Efron. Everything was wonderful."

"It was our pleasure; just make sure to bring Carly next time you come. I can't wait to meet the little girl everyone's talking about. And I hear we have a birthday party to plan in 3 weeks. It's at our house right?"

Angela looked at Zac shocked. "You told them!"

"Well her birthday is soon and we need to start planning." Zac said innocently.

Angela looks at his parent's apologetically. "I'm sorry, it was his idea. I understand if you don't want to have a bunch of little toddlers running around and I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, I would be insulted if you didn't have it here. We definitely have room. I can help plan it and set everything up. " Mrs.Efron said.

"And I can make burgers and hotdogs." Mr.Efron said smiling.

"I can chase the kids around all day." Dylan said not wanting to be left out.

They all laughed. "Thank you guys so much. I guess I'll see you very soon." Angela said. Once everyone said goodbye, Zacand Angela walked to the car and drove off.

"See I told you they would want to do it." Zac said smiling.

"I know I was just nervous. You're family is so nice. I can't believe how welcoming they were."

"I told you everything was going to be ok. You need to listen to me more often."

"I guess I do." Angela said then kissed Zac on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Zac said smiling.

"Nothing, you're just amazing."

"If I'm so amazing then why didn't you give me a kiss on the lips?"

"Because you're driving and we don't need to get into a car accident."

"Not even a really quick one?" Zac said making a puppy dog face.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait until we get home." Angela said smirking.

"You're no fun" He said pouting.

"You still love me though"

"That I do." Zac said taking his eyes off the road for a second and smiled at her. He laced his fingers in hers and kissed her hand lovingly. They drove the rest of the way home smiling.


	12. weirder and weirder

The next two weeks went by and Angela, Zac, and Zac's family were all busy planning Carly's birthday party

The next two weeks went by and Angela, Zac, and Zac's family were all busy planning Carly's birthday party. They rented out a jumping castle and had a lot of fun games planned. The theme was High School Musical because it was Carly's favorite. Zac thought it was weird that his face was going to be everywhere but he went with it. Today Angela was going to take Carly to see her grandparent's graves. It was the anniversary of Angela's parent's death and Zac was also coming. Angela always treasured her time at her parents graves so bringing Zac was a big step. The only people she ever brought were Trisha and Josh but she felt like she was finally ready to let Zac come with her. Angela and Carly were dressed up in dresses and heels like they always were when they went to the gravesite. Angela liked to dress up for her parents whenever she went to see them. Angela opened the door when she heard a knock. She found Zac standing there in a blue long sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey," Angela said smiling and kissing him hello. "You look handsome."

"Well you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I have to get Carly's shoes on so come in. We can leave in like 5 minutes."

Zac walked in and sat on the couch. To be honest he was nervous. He knew this meant a lot to Angela and he was worried he was going to say the wrong thing. What if he said something insulting or he didn't say enough. It was all overwhelming for him but he knew he had to do this. Angela needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.

Angela walked into the living room interrupting his thoughts. "Are you ready to go?"

Zac looked up and saw Carly standing next to Angela smiling. "Carly you look so beautiful." He went over to her and picked her up. "That is a very pretty dress you're wearing."

"Thank you," Carly said smiling shyly. The three of them walked out to Zac's car and found 5 photographers waiting.

"Zac I really don't want them here. I don't think I can go to the gravesite if they are coming." Angela said worried.

Zac nodded and put Carly in Angela's arms. He made his way over to the paparazzi. The 5 men put their cameras down and looked at each other worriedly. "Hey guys can you not fallow us today. We are on our way to Angela's parent's graves and this is a very personal time for her. She doesn't need people in her face when she's trying to respect her parents."

One guy came up to him. "I understand man but this is our job, what do you want me to do about it?"

"How much are you being paid for these pictures?"

"About 5,000 dollars each but now that I know where you're going probably about 10,000"

"I'll pay each of you 12,000 if you leave us alone today."

The 5 men looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds good but how do I know you are really going to pay it?"

"I'll write you all checks" Zac took out his check book and gave them all there money. "And remember, no one fallows us."

"All right you have a deal." All the guys got in their cars and left.

Zac walked back to Angela and smiled. "They won't be following us I promise."

Angela smiled brightly. "How did you get them to leave?"

"I can be very persuasive, especially when I threatened them with my guns." He said flexing his arms.

Angela laughed "Oh my god you are so weird. Come on let's go."

They got into the car and drove off. On the way their Angela decided to have a little fun with Zac.

"So Zac, are you nervous. I mean you shouldn't be but my mom and dad are very temperamental. Try not to talk about acting because my dad always thought that was a dumb job. Remember, they could haunt you forever if they wanted to."

"Angela that's not funny, I'm dyeing here. Do you have any idea how nervous I am?"

"That's why I'm trying to poke some fun. I don't go to my parent's graves just to cry, I also go to just talk. I like to act like they're still alive and talk to them like I would normally. So I make jokes and laugh because that's who I am and I know that's what they would want. So take a deep breath and stop being so serious. I know my parents wouldn't like it."

"Ok but you can't blame me for being nervous."

"No I can't but I can make fun of you. That'll make you feel better"

"Don't you think that would make me feel worse?"

"Maybe but it makes me feel better."

Zac was about to say something when Carly spoke "Mommy, how come we always go to grandma and grandpa's sleeping place?"

"Because they miss you a lot and they want to see us and know how we're doing."

"But they don't talk back. How do you know they're listening?"

This time Zac spoke. "Carly, know matter what your grandparents are always going to listen to you. They will listen to you because they love you so much. You don't see them but they're there."

Angela turned and smiled at Zac. Once they got to the gravesite Angela got Carly out of her car seat and took Zac's hand. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

They walked to the two tombstones that said Sarah Elias and Mark Elias. Under their names there was a quote that said, "When life gives you lemons, make apple juice." Angela laughed every time she saw this because it was an inside joke she had with her parents when she was little.

"Hey mom and dad, I brought someone with me today. His names Zac and he's a wonderful guy. I'm going to leave him alone with you for a little bit. "

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go clean up some of the dirty gravesites. I'll be back in like 15 minutes. Just remember, pretend they're really here."

Zac nodded and sat down. When Angela was gone he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Pretend they're here." He whispered to himself. He opened his eyes. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Elias, I'm Zac and I'm in love with your daughter. I know I haven't really been dating her that long but I feel like I've been dating her forever, I mean that in a good way. I also love your granddaughter. She is the sweetest little girl I've ever met. Also the sassiest girl I've ever met. She knows when to put me in my place. She puts everyone in their place, especially Corbin. That's my best friend. He's actually dating Trisha but you probably already know that. You might not know that I'm an actor. I play Troy in the movie High School Musical and by the way, Carly is completely obsessed with it. Since Angela is dating me she has to deal with some hard things. She gets followed by paparazzi and rumors about her are everywhere, like the whole rape thing but I'm sure. What is really scary is that Carly's even followed by people. I know this is my entire fault and I feel horrible about that because if she wasn't dating me then she would have a normal life and wouldn't be hassled. She's already been through so much and I hate contributing to it. I would stop being famous if it meant Angela and Carly were left alone. Now I really do love Carly and I know you guys probably think that I shouldn't play dad but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love being there for her and I like that she kind of depends on me. I try and protect her from every danger so I want you to know that I would never put Carly or Angela in any trouble on purpose. I don't think I could stand something bad happening to them. When Angela went to the hospital I freaked out. I thought she was dieing. Luckily it was only headaches but the headaches are so bad. I tried to help her once but she is a really independent girl. I still help her but I stand back when I need to. Your daughter is so strong and you raised an amazing girl. I could go on and on about your daughter and granddaughter but the most important thing I want you to know is that I love them both very much. Hopefully I'll marry her one day but not without your permission so hopefully I said the right things." Zac went on about how much he loved Angela and Carly but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He saw Angela coming towards him with a smile and Carly was behind her skipping.

"Do you need more time?"

"No, I think I've said everything I could think of."

"What did you say?"

"I can't tell you, that's between your parents and me."

Angela pouted a little "Fine, but I'll find out one way or another."

Zac laughed. "Sure you will."

"So can you take Carly for a little while so I can talk to my parents?"

"Sure, we'll go to the park across the street." Zac kissed Angela then took Carly's hand. They walked to the park and went to the swing set.

"Zac, push me on the swings!"

Zac ran over to her and put her on the swing set and pushed her. "Do you know how to push yourself yet?"

Carly shook her head no.

"Well then I'm going to teach you." Zac got on a swing and started pumping his legs lightly. "See Carly, all you have to do is push your legs up and down."

Carly nodded her head and did what Zac said. After about 5 minutes of trying she started moving by herself.

"I'm doing it!"

"You are good job!" Zac picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you." Zac put her down and smiled at her.

"Zac, are you my daddy?"

Zac's face became completely shocked. He had no idea what to say and wasn't expecting Carly to ask him this. "What has your mommy told you?"

"She hasn't told me anything but my friend said that she was going to celebrate daddy day but I didn't know what that was. I asked her and she said a daddy is a guy that loves you know matter what. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you're my daddy"

Zac was torn; he had no idea what to say. "Carly, I'm not your daddy. You should really ask your mom about this. But I want you to know that I will always love you know matter what, ok?"

Carly looked like she was going to cry "But if you love me then how come you're not my daddy. You don't want to be?"

"Oh my god Carly, please don't cry." Zac pleaded. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry but he really didn't know what to say. "Please talk to you mom about it, ok?"

Carly nodded sadly.

"Ok, now why don't we go play on the slides, we can go really fast?"

Carly smiled and ran over to the jungle gym

Zac took a deep breath. That was probably the hardest conversation he's had, movie auditions were nothing compared to that. He wanted to be her dad but he didn't know if Angela would let him. Hopefully one day Carly will be able to call him daddy. Zac smiled when he heard Carly scream happily after going down the slide. He ran over to her and they went down another slide.

Angela came to the jungle gym when she was done talking to her parents. "Hey Carly, did you have fun playing with Zac?"

"Yes, Zac taught me how to swing by myself. Watch me!" Carly ran to the swing set and started pushing herself.

"Good job baby! I'm so proud of you." Carly was smiling brightly.

"Thank you. mommy, can we go to the park every weekend?"

Angela laughed "Maybe"

They walked back to the car and went to Angela's house to watch a movie and get takeout. They decided to put in Finding Nemo so Calry could watch but also because it was Angela's favorite movie. They finished there food and put in the movie. Carly sat in between Zac and Angela on the couch.

"Dad, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo are you? Hey that snail was about to charge!" Angela said mimicking the lines from the movie.

Zac laughed "Do you have to say every line?"

"Yes, I have watched this movie at least 30 times and I have perfected every line."

"But mommy, I can't hear the movie when you talk and I like the real movie better."

Zac started cracking up.

"Hey, baby girl you're supposed to stick up for me."

"But I want to hear the movie."

"Ok I won't talk." Angela said defeated.

"Thank you mommy," Carly smiled and laid back against the couch. Zac was still laughing but stopped when Angela glared at him. The movie ended and Angela got up to turn off the DVD player. She turned around and found Carly sleeping in Zac's arms.

"She seems to have a thing for falling asleep on you." Angela smirked.

"I guess, but I don't mind. Plus I don't blame her, most girls love sleeping in my arms."

Angela rolled her eyes "I swear you are like the weirdest boy I've ever met."

"I'm also your favorite."

"You don't know that, I could be having a secret romance right now."

"I am pretty sure you will never meet a guy as awesome as me so I highly doubt you have a secret romance" Zac said picking up Carly and putting her in her bed. Zac tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Who says you're awesome?" Angela said leaning against the door frame smiling.

Zac smirked, he quietly closed Carly's door and then pinned Angela against the wall.

Angela looked shocked "Zac what-"

Zac kissed her before she could say anything else. Before Angela could get over her shock and kiss him back he pulled away.

Angela still had her eyes closed "ok, you win."

Zac smirked and kissed her jaw. "I always do" He whispered in her ear which sent shivers down Angela's spine. Before Angela could say anything, Zac walked to the living room leaving Angela there stunned.

"Ok, you do not just get to leave me standing here." Angela said walking up to him.

Zac smiled and kissed her. "That's what you get for questioning my awesomeness." He went and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Come on sit with me."

"Fine but only if you promise to never leave me hanging like that again."

"I can't promise that but I can try."

Angela laughed and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and Zac rapped his arms around her. "Now I know why Carly loves sleeping in your arms"

"Well I love you sleeping in them. By the way my parents want to meet Carly in a couple of days. Her birthday is at the end of the week and they really want to meet her before it."

"I guess that sounds ok. Maybe we can do it tomorrow, I'm just nervous that they'll act different when they actually see me with Carly."

"It'll be fine. They'll love her just as much as I love her."

Angela nodded and closed her eyes. Zac kissed her head and stroked her hair softly.

The next day Angela, Zac, and Carly were in the car on there way to Zac's parent's house.

"Mommy, why do we have to go see Zac's parents?"

"Because that's where your birthday party is going to be"

"What if they're mean?"

"I promise you they aren't. And you are going to like Zac's brothers"

"Yeah Carly he's really cool." Zac said turning around to her.

"Will he let me do his hair?"

"If he doesn't we'll make him." Zac said winking at her, she laughed and nodded her head.

They got out of the car when they pulled up to the house.

"Zac will you hold my hand?" Carly said tugging on his shirt.

Zac laughed and took her hand. Angela knocked on the door. Mrs.Efron answered it with a smile. "Hi Angela, how are you doing?" She gave Angela a hug.

"I'm doing good thank you. How are you?"

"Great, so where is Carly?"

"Come on Carly" Zac said nudging her forward a little.

Mrs.Efron bent down and shook Carly's hand. "Hi, I'm Mrs.Efron. You are so cute."

"Thank you." Carly said shyly.

Mrs.Efron laughed and gave her son a hug. "Hi Zac"

They walked inside "Hi mom, how are you?"

"Good, now where did your dad go?"

"I'm right here, I had to make sure Dylan did his chores right" Mr.Efron smiled and gave his son a hug. He then moved to Angela and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mr.Efron, how are you doing?"

"I am doing fantastic. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, this is my daughter Carly." Angela took Carly's hand and smiled down at her.

"Hi Carly, I'm Mr.Efron."

"Hi." Carly shook his hand and then stood by her mom's leg.

"Well let's go outside and we can talk about the party more." Mrs.Efron said and they went to the backyard and found Dylan racking the leaves.

"Hey Dylan" Zac said coming up to his brother and patting him on the back.

"Hey, you know I've really been missing you lately."

"You have?"

"Yeah because when you lived here I had less chores"

Zac laughed and pushed him "Whatever, come over here, meet Carly."

Dylan walked over to everyone and said hi to Angela "Hey Angela"

"Was sup Dylan" They did shook hands and smiled. All of a sudden they broke out there handshake. Everyone laughed.

"Why don't we have a handshake like that?" Zac said pouting jokingly.

Dylan patted him on the back " I didn't want to have to tell you this but you're weird and smelly and she only goes out with you for the money and besides, onlt cool people have handshakes."

"That really hurt Dylan." Zac said pretending to cry, "What happened to family stick" together?"

"Whatever, you'll get over it."

Zac laughed and play punched his brother in the arm. Dylan then punched Zac back and before they knew it Zac and Dylan were play wrestling.

"Ok, that's enough. We have guest." Mrs. Efron said.

"Yes mom," the boys said getting up and looking down. Angela laughed at the how quickly they obeyed their mom.

"Ok so where's Carly?" Dylan asked once he brushed himself off.

Zac fixed his shirt then took Carly's hand and brought her forward.

"Hey Carly, how come I don't get a hug?" Dylan said acting hurt. 

Carly shrugged her shoulders and stayed close to Zac.

"Ok since you're not going to give me a hug I'm going to have to teach you a handshake" Carly smiled brightly. "Ok you're going to slap my hand and then I'm going to slap yours then we snap, ok?"

Carly shook her head smiling brightly. They tried it and Carly laughed happily. "You're funny."

"Well I try" Dylan said then took Carly's hand and walked over to the table with everyone else.

"Mommy, can I go play. I promise I'll be good" Carly begged when she saw the jungle gym in the Efron's backyard.

"I know you will but I can't play with you right now."

"I'll play with her. It should be fun." Dylan said smiling down at Carly.

Angela laughed "Ok, just be careful." Dylan and Carly took off and started playing.

"Carly seems wonderful Angela. You must be proud." Mrs.Efron said smiling.

"I am. I don't know how she turned out so good though."

"She had a good mom, that's how."

Angela blushed and Zac smiled taking her hand in his.

"So are we sure we have everything for her birthday party?" Mr. Efron asked looking at the list of party items.

"Yeah, I doubled checked everything. I just wanted to say thank you again for letting us use your house."

"It is our pleasure, we-"

All of a sudden they heard Carly crying and Dylan cam running up to them with her in his arms. "I swear I didn't do anything. We were going down the slide and then she fell and scraped her knee. I tried to help her but she wouldn't stop crying." Dylan said frantically.

"It's ok Dylan. It's just a scratch and it isn't your fault." Angela took Carly in her arms. "Shh, it's ok baby."

Carly didn't stop crying and Mrs. Efron ran inside and got a band-aid and gave it to Zac.

Angela cleaned Carly's cut and Zac kissed Carly's knee "See; now it doesn't hurt anymore. I have magical kisses and now you're all better." He put the band-aid on.

Carly sniffled "It still hurts a little"

"No that's just the magic working. It will go away in a couple minutes"

"Do you feel better now baby?" Angela asked putting Carly down.

"Yeah, Zac's magic is working"

Angela laughed "Ok, why don't you go inside and watch TV now?"

"Ok" Carly went inside and watched Disney channel.

"Angela, I really am sorry." Dylan said sitting down with the rest of the family.

"It's ok. She hurts herself all the time running around. At least Zac was here with his magic kisses" Angela said laughing and nudging Zac.

Dylan laughed "Yeah, what was that all about? All of a sudden you're a wizard."

Zac blushed "No, I just remember mom doing that and it always made me feel better so I tried it."

"Whatever, I think you're just going soft."

"Yeah I'll show you soft," Zac got up and threw his little brother over his shoulder and ran in grass.

Angela laughed "Ok, how come every time those two are together Zac is ends up acting like a 12 year old?"

"I ask myself that question all the time." Mrs. Efron said laughing, "Come on, let's go get dinner ready."

They went inside and set up dinner. The rest of the day went by and Carly got to know every one and became more comfortable.

"That was a great dinner Mr. and Mrs. Efron."

"Thanks, just make sure to stop by soon."

"I definitely will. I should get going, Carly fell asleep and she will be cranky in the morning if she doesn't get at least 7 hours of sleep."

"That is exactly how Dylan is." Mrs. Efron whispered in Angela ear.

"Hey, I heard that!" Everyone laughed.

"Zac will you help me get Carly."

"Sure" The two went to the guest bedroom.

Angela started picking up Carly's toys. "You know, that was a really nice thing you did for Carly"

"I just wanted to make her feel better. It was kind of corny actually."

Angela went over to Zac and kissed him lightly "Whatever it was I appreciate it and so does Carly and her boo boo."

Zac laughed and picked up Carly. She stirred a little but then snuggled in his arms.

Down the hall Mrs. Efron was watching Zac and Angela smiling.

"Honey, what are you doing" Mr. Efron said making her jump.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if they needed any help." She said innocently.

"No you didn't, you were spying on them."

"I know, but they are so cute together, and Zac was so good with Carly today. He really is growing up and I think he's ready to be a father figure to Carly."

"Yeah he is, and Angela seems perfect for him. They look really happy together. Oh, they're coming hurry up and get to the kitchen."

The two ran to the kitchen and tried to act natural.

Angela hugged them and Dylan "We'll see you soon and thanks again."

Zac said bye to his family and then put Carly in his car and they drove off.

Dylan waved goodbye then looked at his parents suspiciously "What were you guys doing in the hall way?"

"Oh nothing, just fixing the air conditioner." Mrs. Efron said unconvincingly

"In other words you were spying. This family just keeps getting weirder and weirder."


End file.
